


Что случилось с Гаретом Уильямсом

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Эрвин Смит вступает в новую должность в британской военной разведке, и ему предстоит найти общий язык с лейтенантом, из-за которого, поговаривают, уволился его предшественник.





	1. Глава 1

Эрвин знал, что на новом месте будет непросто. Он не первый год занимал руководящую должность в военной разведке, и в его подчинении было достаточно самых разных людей, с которыми нужно было находить общий язык. Но дурная слава Леви Аккермана достигла даже его ушей, хоть Эрвин и не любил сплетни, всячески стараясь их избегать. Об этом человеке, которого по непонятным причинам называли капитаном, хотя на самом деле его звание было лейтенант, говорили, что он может вывести из себя даже садовый шланг. Еще говорили, что предыдущий начальник управления уволился именно из-за того, что не сработался с лейтенантом. Эрвин не считал себя садовым шлангом, но и отказываться от повышения из-за теоретических проблем с подчиненным готов не был. В конце концов, он долго и упорно работал, чтобы добиться этого.

— Если я скажу, что тебе не стоит соглашаться, ты же меня все равно не послушаешь, да? — Дот Пиксис тяжело вздохнул, стоя лицом к окну в своем кабинете. 

— Мне приятно, что вы так высоко цените мою работу, сэр. Я многому научился под вашим руководством и благодарен вам за все. Но пришло время мне двигаться дальше.

— Я по-прежнему считаю управление стратегических оценок идеальным местом для применения твоих способностей. Но дело не в этом, — Пиксис сел за стол, положив на него переплетенные пальцы и глядя на сидящего напротив Эрвина. Тот молчал, ожидая продолжения, но когда его не последовало, спросил:

— Тогда в чем?

Пиксис улыбнулся, от уголков его глаз в стороны разбежались мелкие морщины. 

— Скажи, зачем тебе эта должность?

— Я считаю, что смогу сделать больше, возглавив управление агентурной разведки. Там служат лучшие специалисты — элита британской военной разведки. Это те люди, которые действительно могут повлиять на...

— Да-да, это все я уже слышал, — Пиксис поднял ладонь, останавливая его. Эрвин вежливо склонил голову. Он не мог понять, что хочет услышать от него бывший начальник. — Зачем тебе _на самом деле_ эта должность?

— Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? — Эрвин удивленно поднял брови. Пиксис посмотрел на него, прищурившись, а затем снова вздохнул.

— Ладно, я отправил рекомендацию полковнику Шадису, но уверен, что он подписал твое назначение еще до этого, — Пиксис поднялся со стула и протянул ладонь. Эрвин тоже встал и пожал ее. — Было приятно работать с тобой, и если вдруг передумаешь — я всегда буду рад твоему возвращению.

— Благодарю, сэр, — он уже шел к двери, когда Пиксис окликнул его:

— И... Эрвин. Можешь считать это старческим маразмом или паранойей, но... я прошу тебя, сынок, будь осторожен. 

— Да, сэр. Конечно.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

Не то чтобы Эрвин придавал большое значение формальностям, но в первый день все же надел костюм и тщательно выглаженную белую рубашку. Он по опыту знал, что первое впечатление — не такой уж миф, и им не стоит пренебрегать. 

В приемной его встретила миниатюрная белокурая девушка, выйдя из-за стола и уверенно протянув крошечную ладонь.

— Доброе утро, мистер Смит. Я — Криста Ленц, ваш секретарь. В вашем кабинете уже убрали. Если у вас будут вопросы или что-нибудь понадобится...

— Приятно познакомиться, мисс Ленц, — Эрвин пожал ее руку. — И спасибо.

В его новом кабинете пахло средством для уборки и было слишком пусто. На обычно заваленном бумагами столе в идеальном порядке были расставлены ноутбук, внутренний телефон, холдер для документов и подставка с канцелярскими принадлежностями. На противоположной стене сиял натертой до блеска поверхностью флипчарт. Эрвин приоткрыл окно, чтобы впустить немного воздуха и осмотрелся. В первую очередь нужно было привести в порядок документы — шкаф с целой горой оных, стоящий рядом со столом, выглядел очень неряшливо. Эрвин как раз изучал надписи на толстых разноцветных папках, прикидывая, с чего лучше начать, когда дверь без стука открылась, и в кабинет с мрачным видом вошел невысокий темноволосый мужчина.

— Эрвин Смит. Добро пожаловать в наш клоповник, — мужчина остановился перед его столом и скрестил руки на груди. Не составило труда догадаться, кто это. Эрвин нахмурился.

— Если ваш предыдущий начальник отменил субординацию и элементарную вежливость, то мне об этом ничего не известно.

— Предыдущий начальник был тупым козлом и штабной крысой. У вас неплохое досье, но это еще ничего не значит. Не хотелось бы сменить шило на мыло. Какие у вас планы? Я имею в виду, кроме протирания штанов и постройки крепостей из никому не нужных бумажек.

— Я не обязан отчитываться перед незнакомым человеком. И если вы хотите продолжить конструктивный разговор, я попрошу вас все же вспомнить правила. Выйдите за дверь, войдите, и я сделаю вид, что вижу вас впервые.

— Какие все правильные, плюнуть некуда, — Аккерман закатил глаза. — Вот из-за таких белоручек разведка и в жопе. Слушай, Эрвин Смит, пока мы тут расшаркиваемся, у меня люди под прикрытием каждую минуту своими жизнями рискуют. Если тебе срать на них, то мне — нет.

Эрвин молчал, демонстративно сортируя папки с документами. Было очевидно, что Аккерман его провоцирует, и от этого первого разговора зависит вся их будущая совместная работа. Если он сейчас не поставит зарвавшегося лейтенанта на место, то ни о каком дальнейшем уважении со стороны того не может идти и речи. Эрвину не нравилась эта сцена в стиле «кто в доме хозяин», но если Аккерман понимает только такой стиль общения — что ж, за Эрвином не заржавеет, не первый день он начальник.

Лейтенант молчал и не двигался с места. Эрвин чувствовал на себе его взгляд.

— Ох, блядь, ладно, — наконец пробормотал тот, шумно выдохнул и пошел к двери. — Мерри, мать ее, Поппинс, — слова совпали с хлопком двери, но Эрвин все равно услышал. Затем раздался короткий стук.

— Войдите.

— Лейтенант Аккерман, сэр. Разрешите обратиться, — лениво произнес тот, вновь останавливаясь перед столом Эрвина, но руки больше не скрещивал. 

— Подполковник Эрвин Смит, — Эрвин встал и протянул ладонь через стол. После секундного колебания Аккерман ее пожал. — Садитесь. Я вас слушаю.

— Какие у вас планы относительно сто четвертого отряда? — Аккерман остался стоять. Эрвин достал папку под номером сто четыре, сел за стол и открыл ее — на последнем документе стояла дата почти трехнедельной давности.

— Для начала я бы хотел увидеть подробный отчет о положении дел.

— На западном фронте без перемен, — лейтенант развел руками. — Мои парни сидят в Эшфорде уже третью неделю, я говорил тому козлу, который отсиживал тут жопу до тебя, что нужно либо действовать, либо выводить их из-под прикрытия, иначе им каюк. Но у него, видать, кишка тонка оказалась отдать приказ. Не захотел брать на себя ответственность...

— Вы снова забываетесь.

— Да клал я, блядь, на эти манеры, ебаный ты...

— Лейтенант Леви Аккерман! — рявкнул Эрвин, прерывая вспышку ругани. Он поднялся со своего места, громко скрипнув ножками стула по полу, и теперь возвышался над Аккерманом, даже стоя по другую сторону стола. — Не вынуждайте меня идти на крайние меры. Ваше поведение не соответствует уставу военной службы Великобритании, и я не потерплю такого ни от кого из своих подчиненных. Будьте добры вести себя подобающим вашей должности и званию образом, иначе я буду вынужден попрощаться с вами. 

Лейтенанта, казалось, не особо впечатлила эта гневная тирада, он продолжал спокойно смотреть на Эрвина, разве что немного прищурился. Уже более спокойно Эрвин добавил: 

— Жду от вас отчета по форме до вечера. Я даю вам последний шанс, лейтенант, не злоупотребляйте моим терпением.

— Все-таки знаешь, кто я, — усмехнулся Аккерман, и Эрвин понял, что допустил ошибку. Лейтенант не назвал ему своего имени, когда представлялся. Но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, тот добавил: — Разрешите идти, сэр?

Этот чертов Аккерман ходил по самой грани. Эрвин мысленно сосчитал до трех, успокаиваясь.

— Свободны. 

Когда дверь за лейтенантом захлопнулась, он выдохнул, опустился на стул и впервые за пять лет пожалел, что бросил курить. Свою репутацию Аккерман оправдывал в полной мере, и Эрвин уже предвидел, сколько с ним будет проблем. Увольнять сотрудников в первый же день своей работы было явно не лучшей идеей, и он надеялся, что, несмотря на досадную оплошность, последнее слово осталось все-таки за ним.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

Под конец дня стол Эрвина превратился в привычную свалку из папок и отдельных документов, в которой он, впрочем, без труда ориентировался. Он познакомился со всеми руководителями отрядов, которые были его непосредственными подчиненными, и теперь изучал их отчеты. Дойдя до сто четвертого отряда, Эрвин усмехнулся, вспоминая разговор несколькими часами ранее.

— Младший лейтенант Петра Рал, сэр. Я принесла отчет по сто четвертому отряду.

— Спасибо. Можете идти, — Эрвин положил бумаги на одну из внушительных стопок и продолжил читать. Но спустя несколько секунд поднял глаза. — Что-то еще?

— Да, сэр... — девушка явно сомневалась, стоит ли говорить, и даже, кажется, покраснела.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Я хотела сказать по поводу капитана Леви... то есть, лейтенанта Леви... лейтенанта Леви Аккермана, — Эрвин удивленно поднял бровь. — Может, он не соблюдает субординацию и вообще ведет себя по-хамски, но... он хороший разведчик. И хороший начальник, можете спросить любого из нашего отряда. Дайте ему шанс.

— Шанс? — Эрвин удивился еще больше.

— Не увольняйте его.

— Кто вам сказал, что я собираюсь его уволить?

— Никто... сэр, — вот теперь она точно покраснела. Эрвин подумал, что нужно заказать дверь потолще. В военной разведке все любили сплетни. Криста Ленц, увы, не оказалась исключением.

— Можете идти, — с нажимом повторил Эрвин, и младшего лейтенанта Петру Рал будто ветром выдуло из его кабинета.

Эрвин снова усмехнулся, решив, что девушка, похоже, неровно дышит к своему непосредственному начальнику, но отбросил эти мысли и углубился в чтение. Отчет был подробным, но лаконичным, и по сути все обстояло именно так, как описал Аккерман. Ситуация была критической и требовала немедленных действий. Эрвин поднял трубку и набрал внутренний номер.

— Слушаю, — рявкнули оттуда ровно через один гудок.

— Лейтенант Аккерман, зайдите ко мне, — Эрвин положил трубку и только потом понял, что за окном темно, а на часах одиннадцать вечера. Что ж, если лейтенант действительно так переживает за своих подчиненных, то не будет против позднего разговора. А судя по тому, что тот до сих пор был в штабе — он, как и сам Эрвин, относился к тому типу людей, которые отдаются работе без остатка. 

Похвально. Но говорить об этом лейтенанту, появившемуся в его кабинете спустя несколько минут, предварительно постучав, Эрвин, конечно же, не стал.

— Я посмотрел ваш отчет, — он кивнул на стул напротив, предлагая Аккерману сесть. — С операцией в Эшфорде действительно дальше тянуть нельзя. Когда вы готовы начать?

Аккерман несколько секунд сверлил его оценивающим взглядом, а затем достал из кармана маленький кнопочный мобильник, нажал несколько кнопок и протянул его Эрвину.

— Оруо прислал полчаса назад. Эти уроды внезапно сменили адрес.

— Что-то заподозрили? — Эрвин пробежал глазами сообщение и вернул телефон.

— Не думаю. Скорее всего, обычная предосторожность. Но новое место они выбрали, конечно, пиз... — Эрвин кашлянул, и Аккерман осекся, — ... очень стремное. Я бы добавил еще несколько групп захвата. Там есть два подъездных пути к зданию, которые выходят на перекрытые из-за строительства улицы...

Эрвин подошел ко второму столу и развернул на нем большую бумажную карту.

— Показывайте.

Они просидели до глубокой ночи, планируя операцию. Аккерман на удивление практически не матерился и не огрызался. Видимо, тяжелый день лишил его сил на препирания. Синяки под его глазами свидетельствовали о том, что он работает внеурочно не первый вечер, и в какой-то момент Эрвин, не прерывая обсуждения, вышел в приемную, где стояла кофеварка, сделал два эспрессо и вернулся, протянув один стаканчик Аккерману. Лейтенант наградил его в ответ нечитаемым взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

Когда они закончили, на часах была половина четвертого. Эрвин зажмурился и потер пальцами переносицу в попытке снять напряжение с глаз.

— И мне и вам нужно хотя бы немного поспать. Я на машине, вас подбросить?

— Не стоит, — Эрвину определенно стоило выяснить, что значит этот взгляд. — Разрешите идти?

— Идите, — он начал собираться, но снова поднял голову, когда не услышал стука двери. Аккерман стоял, в задумчивости держась за ручку. — Что-то еще?

— Спасибо, — лейтенант на секунду скривился, будто слово вырвалось у него против воли.

— За что?

— За то, что не боитесь брать на себя ответственность.

— Кто-то же должен вытаскивать разведку из жопы, — Эрвин улыбнулся. — Доброй ночи, лейтенант.

Что ж, возможно, они смогут найти общий язык. Хотя Эрвин и не был до конца уверен, что Аккерман так легко уступит.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Эрен Йегер.

— Нет, — Аккерман откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.

— Почему нет? Идеальная приманка.

— Я не смогу гарантировать ему достаточную безопасность.

Они втроем сидели в комнате для совещаний. 

— А я согласна с подполковником, — капитан Ханджи Зоэ, глава отряда связистов, покрутила в пальцах карандаш. На столе перед ней лежал лист бумаги с нарисованным человечком — совокупность палочек и кружочка. Она сделала несколько быстрых штрихов у него на груди и сбоку головы. — Прикрепим к нему микрофон, наушник, не будем выпускать из поля зрения. И группы захвата по всему периметру, — Ханджи заключила человечка в круг. — Они не смогут уйти.

— Вы понимаете, что произойдет, если операция провалится, и Эрен окажется у них?

— У нас нет другого выбора, — Эрвин стоял спиной к окну, опираясь о подоконник.

Планирование этой операции занимало все рабочее время и практически все нерабочее, оставляя пару часов на то, чтобы смотаться домой подремать и принять душ. По управлению начала ходить шутка, что если вам кажется, что в «Твин Пиксе» пьют много кофе, то вы не работали в военной разведке. 

Первая попытка поимки двух международных террористов, за которыми разведка охотилась уже без малого восемь месяцев, едва не закончилась оглушительным провалом. Те опять внезапно поменяли место дислокации, и отряд Аккермана чуть не выдал себя, начав операцию по захвату. Дело решили считанные секунды, за которые Оруо, следовавший за террористами, словно ищейка, успел отправить смс. С тех пор преступники нигде не задерживались дольше нескольких дней, не давая возможности ничего спланировать. 

Дальше — хуже. Каким-то образом они вычислили Оруо, и тот едва унес ноги, отделавшись пулей в голень. Аккерман как раз был у Эрвина в кабинете, когда Оруо позвонил ему из больницы. Лейтенант вихрем вылетел в коридор и рванул вниз по лестнице, не дожидаясь лифта. Догадываясь, что произошло что-то серьезное, Эрвин поспешил следом. Выбежав на улицу, Аккерман попытался остановить первое проезжающее мимо такси, но Эрвин дернул его за руку в сторону парковки. 

— Куда? — просто спросил он, когда они сели в его машину.

Аккерман назвал адрес больницы. 

Эрвин еще не слышал, чтобы лейтенант на кого-то так орал. В накинутом на плечи белом халате и бахилах он выглядел до ужаса комично, но одного взгляда на его лицо было достаточно, чтобы воспринимать все его угрозы всерьез.

— Какого хуя, Оруо?! — у медсестры, записывающей что-то в медкарту, покраснели уши, и она поспешила ретироваться из палаты. Оруо сидел на кровати с перебинтованной ногой и смотрел вниз, на свои руки, словно провинившийся ребенок. — Я же, блядь, говорил тебе, если заподозришь что-то не то — что угодно — сразу же сваливай! Это не те ребята, которые будут церемониться. Нет, блядь, ты решил геройствовать и сидеть до второго пришествия. Даже не надейся, что я пущу тебя на следующее задание. Будешь отчеты шкрябать в штабе и кофе всем варить, понял меня?

— Капитан...

— Что? Что — капитан? Скажешь, что не знал заранее? Давай, скажи мне, что я не прав. Посмотри мне в глаза, блядь, и скажи — ты, капитан, чушь собачью несешь!

— Лейтенант... — попытался вмешаться Эрвин.

— Да катитесь вы все на хер! Как по мне — так пусть вам хоть головы попростреливают. Все равно в них пусто! — Аккерман резко развернулся и вышел из палаты, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

— Гребаный псих! — пробормотал Оруо и, к удивлению Эрвина, рассмеялся. Хотя только что при лейтенанте выглядел напуганным до чертиков и не смел даже взгляда поднять. — Не давайте ему пить много кофе, сэр, он от этого звереет.

Секунду Эрвин пытался переварить эту внезапную перемену, а потом нахмурился.

— Лейтенант прав, вам не нужно было подставляться.

— Пустяки, до свадьбы заживет, — отмахнулся Оруо. — Жаль только, что зря. Как теперь узнать, где эти мрази засели? Глупо получилось. И капитана подставил, — он вздохнул, теперь выглядя по-настоящему расстроенным. — А я ведь знаю, как для него важна эта операция, — откуда-то из коридора раздались крики и ругань. Оруо усмехнулся. — Кажется, сотрудники больницы нуждаются в вашей помощи, сэр.

Эрвин хотел спросить, почему для лейтенанта так важна эта операция, но сказал только:

— Поправляйтесь, Оруо.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Эрвин кивнул и уже почти вышел из палаты, когда тот снова окликнул его: — Сэр.

— Да?

— Не обращайте внимания на то, что он говорит. Обращайте внимание на то, что он делает.

Эрвин немного постоял молча, а затем вышел. Его начинало раздражать то, что все дают ему советы по поводу Аккермана — так, словно это он, Эрвин, был его подчиненным и должен был заслужить уважение и доверие. Но усиливающиеся крики в конце коридора не дали ему долго размышлять на эту тему.

 

— Мы понятия не имеем, где они сейчас находятся. А пока выясним, может быть уже слишком поздно. Я же предлагаю действовать на опережение.

— Это слишком рискованная авантюра. И международный скандал в случае проеба.

Эрвин поморщился. Он уже понял, что Аккермана начинает заносить, когда тот злится или нервничает. Тогда он переставал себя контролировать и начинал разговаривать, как подростки из неблагополучных районов. Эрвин подозревал, что в одном из таких районов он и вырос, хотя в досье такой информации не было. В остальное же время Аккерман общался вполне нормально, субординацию не нарушал и вообще вел себя подозрительно прилично. Эрвин пытался понять почему, и не мог. Что-то тут не сходилось, и это не давало ему покоя. Он не был настолько самоуверен, чтобы считать, что поставил лейтенанта на место в первый же день. И не считал, что сделал что-то настолько значимое, чтобы заслужить его доверие. Поэтому продолжал осторожно наблюдать.

— Но если все пойдет по плану, то мы наконец поймаем этих двоих. Я говорил с полковником, а он — с генералом Закклаем. Нам дают зеленый свет.

Эрвин предложил выманить террористов на живца, используя в качестве приманки Эрена Йегера — ученого-биохимика, разработавшего для военных некий секретный препарат, за которым и охотились террористы. Йегера охраняли лучше, чем персону номер один, потому что без его знаний воссоздать препарат даже по имеющемуся образцу было невозможно. Следы заказчиков уходили куда-то на материк, кто они — точно выяснить пока не удалось, но очевидно, что сам Эрен для них более заманчивая цель. Нужно было только организовать якобы утечку информации, а дальше все будет зависеть от того, кто лучше подготовится.

— Все это, конечно, замечательно, — Аккерман встал и повернулся к Эрвину, засунув руки в карманы брюк. — Да только не полковник Шадис, не генерал Закклай, и даже не вы, подполковник Смит, гоняетесь за этими отморозками уже не первый месяц. Я знаю, на что они способны. Вы предлагаете просто подставиться. Я не отправлю своих людей в такую очевидную ловушку. 

— Предложите вариант лучше, лейтенант. Вы же понимаете, что каждый день промедления увеличивает шанс упустить их и число будущих жертв. Я сказал полковнику, что беру на себя полную ответственность за эту операцию, если это то, что вас беспокоит.

— А полковник понимает, что если передо мной будет стоять выбор — отдать им Эрена или убить, я убью его? А вы? Готовы взять на себя ответственность за это?

— Да.

Внезапный звук со стороны стола заставил их обернуться — Ханджи переплела пальцы и вытянула руки вперед, захрустев суставами.

— Давай, Леви, соглашайся. Когда еще у тебя все будет, а тебе за это ничего не будет, а? Пора уже показать этим ребятам, что такое военная разведка.

— Ладно, — лейтенант сощурился, глядя на Эрвина. — Я доверюсь вашему решению, подполковник.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

Две недели спустя Эрвин сидел в фургоне в нескольких улицах от места проведения операции. 

— Вы не будете вмешиваться. Руководить операцией буду я. Принимать решения буду я.

— Это нелогично, лейтенант. Я же сказал, что беру на себя всю ответственность.

— Это мое условие. Оно не обсуждается. Или так, или берите другой отряд, если мне не доверяете.

— Вы отказываетесь подчиняться приказам, лейтенант Аккерман? 

— Куда мне. Это вы нарушаете устав, подполковник Смит, — лейтенант сделал ударение на его звании, и Эрвин понял, что побежден своим же оружием.

Согласно уставу он не имел права непосредственно участвовать в проведении операции, но не собирался сидеть в кабинете и ждать новостей. Вообще, он хотел сам руководить основной группой захвата, но Аккерман уперся намертво. Максимум, на который он был согласен — это позволить Эрвину следить за ходом операции из машины связистов. И пообещал переломать ему ноги, если тот высунет из нее хотя бы нос.

Пока что все было тихо. Эрен Йегер уже около часа сидел на скамейке в сквере, читая электронную книгу, и Эрвин позволил себе немного расслабиться, впрочем, не сводя глаз с небольшого экрана на приборной панели.

— Жан, почему лейтенанта Аккермана все называют капитаном?

— А-а, так он же раньше капитаном и был, сэр, — ответил молодой парень-связист. Его разговорчивость и послужила причиной того, что Эрвин наконец дал волю своему любопытству. — Потом вляпался в какую-то мутную историю — то ли на каком-то задании провалился, то ли с начальством что-то не поделил — никто толком не знает. А ребята из сто четвертого сразу грубить начинают, мол «не твое это дело», если их спросить. Я знаю только, что капитана тогда собирались уволить, но весь его отряд заявил, что в этом случае уйдет вместе с ним, представляете? И что им там наверху было делать? Тридцать спецов — не хухры-мухры. Простите, сэр, — Жан осекся под взглядом Эрвина. — В общем, историю замяли, а капитана Леви понизили до лейтенанта. Но все как-то привыкли, да и он, вроде, не против.

— Ясно, — Эрвин сделал мысленную пометку разузнать, что за история едва не стоила разведке целого отряда. Он просматривал отчеты об операциях, которыми руководил лейтенант Аккерман, но не нашел ничего, что могло бы послужить причиной увольнения. Наоборот — когда в дело вступал сто четвертый отряд, все проходило четко, без запинок и внезапных срывов. За сухими строчками отчетов прослеживался опыт руководства, умение моментально оценивать обстановку и принимать правильные и оправданные решения. А личное досье лейтенанта можно было свободно вывешивать в холле под надписью «разведчик года». Похоже, историю действительно «замяли» на самом высоком уровне. Снова.

Кроме этого Эрвина удивило, что тридцать человек единогласно были готовы на такие радикальные меры ради своего капитана, но спрашивать об этом у Жана он не стал. Он уже заметил особые отношения внутри сто четвертого отряда. Они были похожи не просто на слаженную команду специалистов, а скорее на компанию близких друзей, где все понимали друг друга с полуслова и полужеста.

— Это, кстати, первое крупное задание сто четвертого с тех пор, — продолжил Жан. — Не удивлюсь, если капитану испытательный впаяли — вон, как они стараются, прямо под пулями бегают. Все восемь месяцев. Может, хоть в этот раз повезет.

— Будем надеяться, — сказал Эрвин и включил микрофон рации. — Всем группам — доложите обстановку.

— Второй — чисто.

— Третий — чисто.

— Четвертый — чисто.

Эрвин подождал несколько секунд.

— Первый?..

— Тишина и мертвые с косами стоят.

Жан прыснул в кулак. Эрвин закатил глаза. В наушнике снова раздался голос.

— Капитан, тут... девушка.

Эрвин моментально наклонился к экрану. 

Правильнее было бы оградить место проведения операции от случайных прохожих, но это было бы уж слишком явной провокацией. Единственное, что они могли — это выбрать самый маленький и безлюдный сквер, со всех сторон окруженный переулками, в которых и разместились группы захвата. Эрвин не исключал такую вероятность, но все же надеялся, что обойдется без эксцессов с гражданскими...

А прямо сейчас к Эрену прогулочным шагом приближалась девушка с какой-то коробкой в руках.

— Не нравится она мне, — пробормотал Эрвин, и ему показалось, что в наушнике раздался хриплый смешок, за которым последовал приказ: 

— Всем оставаться на местах.

Девушка медленно подошла и села на противоположный от Эрена край лавки. Эрвин следил за ней на мониторе и не мог понять, отчего у него внутри скребется чувство опасности и что с ним делать. Если она заодно с террористами, то нужно действовать сейчас. А если нет, то, начав операцию, они выдадут себя. И тогда второго шанса у них не будет. Эрвин склонялся к тому, чтобы подождать, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не сказать об этом лейтенанту. 

Когда девушка открыла коробку, которую до этого держала на коленях, Эрвин неосознанно напрягся. Но она достала из нее глазированный пончик и начала его есть. 

— Прекрати пялиться, — сказал лейтенант, и Эрвин догадался, что эта реплика адресована Эрену. — Если вернешься сегодня в штаб живым — куплю тебе такой же.

Тот послушно отвернулся и уставился в свою книгу. Тем временем девушка доела, выбросила упаковку в стоящий неподалеку от лавки мусорный бак и стала уходить. Эрвин с облегчением выдохнул, но в тот момент, когда он на секунду отвел взгляд от экрана, послышался отдаленный вскрик — девушка неловко упала посреди аллеи, и Эрен моментально подскочил к ней. 

— С вами все в порядке, мисс?

В ту же секунду из наушника раздался отчетливый приказ «Эрен, назад!» и почти одновременно женский голос:

— Только попробуйте дернуться, и я проделаю в нем сквозное отверстие. Я знаю, что вы меня слышите.

— Никому не двигаться! — скомандовал Аккерман.

Эрвин выругался про себя. Пора было уже научиться доверять собственному чутью. 

— Сделай вид, что помогаешь мне идти, и шагом марш в тот переулок.

Эрен подхватил девушку под руку — она очень правдоподобно прихрамывала, — и они вдвоем медленно скрылись из поля зрения камер. Эрвин напряг слух.

— Садись, — судя по звуку, хлопнула, закрывшись, дверца машины, а затем в наушнике зашуршало и противно зашипело.

— Жан, отключи наушник Эрена от общего канала. Микрофон просто прикрути. Все группы — за ними, Чейнгейт авеню, держитесь на расстоянии.

— Принято, капитан.

— Поехали, — кинул Эрвин водителю.

В полной эфирной тишине они следовали за неприметным серым фордом по улицам города, пока не доехали до заброшенной лодочной станции на побережье. Большое одноэтажное здание дока примыкало к самому краю набережной. Форд подъехал к центральному входу, где перед ним тут же открылись ворота, пропуская внутрь.

— Гюнтер, Дита — проверьте другие выходы. Петра — на тебе центральный. Мы зайдем со стороны залива. Похоже, они собираются увезти Эрена на катере. 

Четыре автомобиля тут же разъехались в разные стороны, вздымая за собой клубы пыли. Фургон связи притормозил в тридцати метрах от дока, скрытый деревьями и металлическим забором. 

— Капитан, два выхода с восточной стороны. Закрыты. 

— Ясно. Петра?

— Тоже закрыто.

— Вы знаете, что делать. Ждите сигнала.

— Да, капитан.

Сквозь темное бронированное стекло Эрвин видел, как автомобиль первой группы захвата остановился у воды, и из него в сторону здания, пригнувшись, скользнуло три темных фигуры. Две другие такие же застыли по бокам центрального входа. Спустя несколько минут, которые понадобились первой группе, чтобы войти внутрь, в наушнике раздался голос Аккермана и щелчок взведенного курка:

— Ну, привет, любительница пончиков. Руки за голову. Отойди от парня и не делай резких движений. Где твои дружки? — Эрвин не мог слышать, что она ответила, но через какое-то время Аккерман произнес с совершенно другой интонацией: — Нет.

— Жан, микрофон Эрена работает? — Жан покрутил регулятор на пульте, пока они не услышали:

— ... рви-и-ин. Э-э-э-рв-и-и-ин. Э-э-э... — высокий девичий голос противно, нараспев тянул его имя.

— Она что, вас зовет? Но откуда?.. — глаза Жана округлились от удивления.

— Включи его наушник только на мой канал, — Эрвин подождал, пока Жан выполнит его приказ. — Слушаю.

— ...рви-и-ин Смит! — фамилия прозвучала коротко и хлестко, а затем девушка весело рассмеялась. — Привет. Ну, и на что ты надеялся, посылая сюда этого коротышку?

— Прекращай этот цирк. Вы окружены, сдавайтесь, — прервал ее Аккерман.

— М-м, Леви, — голос девушки прозвучал укоризненно. — Не порти веселье. Эрвин, ты же знаешь — хочешь сделать хорошо, сделай сам. Вылезай из своего фургона и иди сюда. Я хочу кое-что тебе рассказать.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не выйдешь отсюда живой, — снова вмешался Аккерман, не давая Эрвину ответить.

— Глупости. Для этого у меня есть ваш драгоценный Эрен. В голове этого парня содержится то, что поможет мне не только выйти отсюда, но и благополучно вернуться домой. 

— Если мне придется убить его, чтобы остановить вас, я ни секунды не буду сомневаться.

По ушам снова резанул высокий смех, и Эрвин поморщился.

— Я бы даже поверила, если бы это сказал кто-то другой. Но именно ты, Леви, о, нет. Ты этого не сделаешь. Эрвин, слышишь, он этого не сделает. Ты сделал ставку не на того человека.

— О чем ты болтаешь?

— Изабель и Фарлан просили передать тебе пламенный привет, Леви. Теперь понимаешь, о чем я? — после этих слов наступила непродолжительная тишина. По ней невозможно было понять, что происходит внутри дока. — Вижу, что понимаешь. Положи оружие на пол и толкни в мою сторону. Вы двое тоже.

— Выполняйте, — голос лейтенанта прозвучал на несколько тонов ниже обычного. 

— Руки за голову. Вот и правильно, стойте там и не двигайтесь. А теперь, капитан, прикажи всем своим людям снаружи сесть в машины и отъехать на километр от дока. 

— Вы слышали ее. Выполняйте.

— Молодец. Я знала, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор. Эй, Эрвин, неприлично заставлять девушку так долго ждать. Иди сюда.

— Нет, — ответил Эрвин в микрофон. — На кого вы работаете?

— Нет? А если я сейчас прострелю твоему маленькому капитану голову? Или лучше Эрену? Кто из этих двоих для тебя важнее?

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— Почему же?

— Потому что Эрен вам нужен живым, а если ты убьешь моих людей, то у тебя не останется заложников, чтобы обеспечить вам безопасность.

— А кто говорит о твоих людях? Я сказала только о капитане. Ну что, я уговорила тебя?

— Нет.

— Нет? Вот это сюрприз. Леви, ты слышал? Он ценит свою безопасность выше, чем твою жизнь. Хорош командир. За таким — хоть на край света, да? 

— Я предлагаю сделку.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы предлагать сделки, Эрвин Смит.

— Может, все же послушаешь?

— Ладно. Говори.

— Мы даем вам уехать вместе с Эреном, а ты не трогаешь моих людей.

— Как-то не очень заманчиво. Мы и так уедем с Эреном, все твои люди сейчас слишком далеко, чтобы помешать нам.

— Ты этого не знаешь.

Воцарилась тишина — девушка явно пыталась понять, насколько реальна эта угроза.

— Леви, ты что, обманул меня?

— Ты слышала — я выполнил твой приказ.

— Значит, наш бравый командир блефует?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Леви каким-то уставшим голосом.

— Соглашайся, — вмешался в их диалог Эрвин. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что для тебя Эрен важнее, чем я. Или ты готова рискнуть?

Эрвин ждал ответа, наблюдая, как по лбу Жана медленно ползет вниз капля пота.

— Ты хорошо подумал, Эрвин? Дашь нам увезти Эрена? Поставишь под удар тысячи жизней и, возможно, мировой порядок, только чтобы и дальше сидеть в своем теплом кресле? Или это все ради капитана? Так мило... Может, все-таки придешь сюда и самолично бросишь мир к его ногам?

— Да или нет?

— Я-то думала, у тебя есть хоть малюсенькие яйца, Эрвин Смит. Ладно, дело твое. Очень жаль, что наше свидание отменяется. Было приятно поболтать с вами, капитан. Снаружи в фургоне вас ожидает прекрасная барышня. Вперед, головастик, шевелись. Райнер, Бертольд, уходим, — в микрофоне послышался шум, а чуть позже звук мотора катера. — Агх, черт... Райнер! — внезапный вопль девушки резко оборвался, сменившись шипением.

— Аккерман, что происходит?! — рявкнул Эрвин. — Аккерман! Вы меня слышите? Капитан! Черт. Леви! Жан, что со связью?

— Все работает, — Жан выглядел растерянным, щелкая тумблерами и бегая глазами по экранам и датчикам. — Я не знаю, почему он вас не слышит, сэр.

— Эрд, что у вас происходит?

— Эрена увозят на катере, мы за ним. Капитан успел схватить девушку.

От этих слов какой-то иррациональный страх неприятной судорогой сжал внутренности Эрвина. Страх, для которого не было причин — в конце концов, Аккерман опытный боец, а девушка одна. С другой…

— Черт. Я иду туда, — Эрвин застегнул под подбородком ремень защитного шлема. 

— Но капитан сказал...

— Капитан подчиняется мне! — бросил он, уже выпрыгивая из фургона. В эту же секунду из дока вылетел на полном ходу катер. Вслед ему раздались выстрелы.

— Не стрелять! — крикнул Эрвин двум разведчикам из первой группы, которые стояли у края набережной возле входа в док. — Забудьте про катер. Перекройте выходы! Выполнять! — скомандовал он, не замедляя бега.

Внутри здания не было никого, кроме двух человек, катающихся по полу в ожесточенной схватке. В тот момент, когда Эрвин их увидел, девушке удалось перекатить капитана на спину и оказаться сверху, прижав его руки к полу коленями. Она сдернула с него шлем и один за другим стала обрушивать на его голову удары кулаками с невероятной для ее хрупкой фигуры силой. Эрвин был слишком далеко, поэтому, боясь промахнуться и попасть в капитана, выстрелил немного правее, чтобы отвлечь девушку, но она словно даже не услышала этого. Тогда он бросился вперед, преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние. Леви все же удалось сбросить девушку на пол, но пока он поднимался, она уже успела достать нож и снова кинуться на него. 

— Леви! — крикнул Эрвин, чтобы предупредить того об опасности, но вместо этого капитан обернулся в его сторону. — Нож!

Эрвин видел, что Леви не успевает блокировать удар, а он сам не успевал добежать до них. Девушка нужна была им живой, но у него не оставалось выбора. Выстрел пришелся в бок, и ее тело упало на пол с глухим звуком.

— Капитан, — Эрвин побежал и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.

— Какого хера ты тут делаешь? Я же говорил...

— У вас что-то со связью.

— А? — Леви провел рукой по уху. — Наушник, наверное, выпал, когда эта сука...

В этот момент Эрвин краем глаза заметил движение за его спиной — там, куда отбросило девушку.

— Осторожно! — крикнул он и в последнюю секунду успел толкнуть Леви в сторону, падая следом. Первая пуля просвистела где-то у него над ухом, время замедлилось, а потом все произошло невыносимо быстро. Вот они вдвоем падают на пол, вот Леви молниеносным движением выхватывает пистолет из его руки, вот звучат три выстрела, пронзая девушку прямо в грудь.

Когда секунды вернули свою обычную скорость, Эрвин поднялся на ноги. Девушка осела на пол, но продолжала улыбаться и смотреть прямо на него снизу вверх. 

— Все-таки пришел, — из носа у нее текла кровь, окрашивая зубы и превращая улыбку в жуткую гримасу. Растрепанные светлые волосы свисали на глаза, на белой футболке расплывались кровавые пятна, сливаясь в сплошной темно-алый окрас. — Одолжил у кого-то яйца? — она хотела рассмеяться, но вместо этого издала жуткий булькающий звук.

— Что ты хотела мне сказать? — Эрвин присел напротив нее. Девушка неуверенным жестом поднесла указательный палец к губам, размазывая по ним кровь, а затем поманила Эрвина к себе. Он наклонился ближе и в тот же момент щелчок зубов раздался прямо у его уха. Девушке не хватило каких-то пары миллиметров, чтобы вцепиться в его горло, но Леви в последнюю секунду ударил ее ногой, заставив упасть на спину.

— Да что ты, блядь, такое? — он наступил ей на шею, не давая подняться. Она схватилась руками за его ногу, яростно сверкая глазами. Эрвин навис сверху. 

— На кого вы работаете? Если скажешь, отвезем тебя в больницу.

— Катись к черту, — прохрипела девушка.

— Отвечай на его вопрос, мразь, — Леви заметно перенес вес на ногу. 

Девушка захрипела громче, а потом резко крутанула щиколотку Леви, отбросив его в сторону, и бросилась к Эрвину. Он отшатнулся, но Леви успел сгруппироваться, схватил ее за ногу и резко дернул на себя. Она упала на пол лицом вниз, попыталась перевернуться, но Леви скрутил ей руки, надавив коленом на поясницу. Затем достал из-за пояса наручники и застегнул их на ее запястьях. — Придется тебе проехаться с нами. А там и посговорчивее станешь, — он перевернул ее на спину. — Вот блядь!

Изо рта девушки шла белая пена, смешиваясь с кровью, глаза закатились, оставив видимыми только белки, все тело судорожно дернулось один раз, второй, а затем обмякло. Леви приложил пальцы к ее шее, проверяя пульс, но и без этого было понятно, что она мертва.

— Пиздец, — пробормотал Леви, садясь на пол рядом с телом девушки и свесив голову, отчего челка упала ему на глаза. Он вздохнул, стер рукавом струйку крови, стекающую по лицу из разбитой брови, и посмотрел на Эрвина. — Они увезли Эрена. И теперь мы, блядь, даже не сможем узнать, куда. И все из-за меня. Сука! — он ударил кулаком по полу, закрыл лицо ладонью и пробормотал: — Надо было уходить тогда. 

— Леви, все в порядке, — Эрвин достал телефон и протянул ему. Тот прочитал сообщение на экране и поднял на него удивленный взгляд. 

— То есть, пока мы болтали с этой девчонкой, кто-то пробрался на катер и повязал ее дружков?

— Да. 

— И даже если бы я не ввязался с ней в драку, — Леви посмотрел на тело девушки, — они бы все равно не ушли? — Эрвин кивнул, Леви нахмурился. — И она была бы жива. Почему ты, блядь, не предупре...

— Подполковник! Вы в порядке? — в док вбежал высокий парень в водолазном костюме, и Леви замолчал на середине фразы.

— Да. Что у вас, Майк? Эрен в порядке?

— Он на катере с Нанабой и Гелгаром. Немного в шоке, но не критично. А вот тем двоим повезло меньше — пришлось их немного помять, чтобы не сопротивлялись. Сэр, вы ранены.

— Что? — переспросил Эрвин и только теперь почувствовал жжение в правом плече. Черный рукав формы влажно блестел. — А, это. Ничего серьезного, зацепило вскользь.

— Что здесь произошло?

— Кто-то очень хорошо подстраховался, чтобы мы не узнали лишнего, — Эрвин посмотрел на лежащую на полу девушку. — Оперативников вызвали?

— Да, уже едут.

— Спасибо. И... — он повернулся к капитану, — Леви, спасибо.

Тот посмотрел на него исподлобья, но ничего не сказал.


	2. Глава 2

Эрвин возвращался в свой кабинет, наскоро приняв душ и переодевшись. Перед этим он заехал к доктору — пуля, к счастью, едва задела предплечье, но швы все равно пришлось наложить. В штабе царило шумное оживление — все обсуждали операцию. Сто четвертый отряд в полном составе обосновался в комнате для совещаний. Между активно жестикулирующей Петрой и облокотившимся о край стола Леви сидел растрепанный Эрен и прихлебывал чай из большой керамической чашки. По растерянному выражению на его лице было очевидно, что он чувствует себя неловко среди солдат военной разведки. 

Заметив Эрвина, Леви поднялся и вышел в коридор.

— Надо поговорить.

Эрвин кивнул, и они молча дошли до его кабинета. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Леви сразу же заговорил:

— Мы две недели планировали эту операцию, а потом ты просто взял и добавил еще одну группу захвата, даже не сообщив мне об этом. У меня только один вопрос. Какого хера, Эрвин?

— Если ты думаешь, что я сделал это потому, что не доверяю тебе...

— Я не прошу тебя доверять мне, но так дела не делаются! — вскинулся капитан. — Как я могу руководить операцией и принимать правильные решения, если не знаю всех деталей? Не говоря уже о том, к каким последствиям это может привести. Да и привело, черт.

— Леви, — Эрвин поднял ладонь, — послушай. Я добавил группу Майка для подстраховки. И был почти уверен, что она не понадобится. 

— Они были в водолазных костюмах! Что, скажешь, они у них случайно в заднем кармане завалялись? Стандартный, блядь, набор разведчика — автомат, аптечка и ласты! Откуда ты знал, что террористы используют катер?

— Просто предположение. Самый легкий способ вывезти Эрена из страны.

— А что ты скажешь по поводу того, что эта сука продолжала кидаться на нас после четырех пулевых ранений? Это же та дрянь, что изобрел Йегер, да? Он, конечно, молчит, как партизан, но я же не идиот. О ней ты тоже знал?

— Нет. Не знал

— Ладно. Допустим, — Леви сощурился. — А если бы я убил Эрена до того, как они сели на катер?

— Я знал, что ты этого не сделаешь.

Леви моментально помрачнел и напрягся.

— Ты не мог этого знать. Потому что я сам этого не знал.

— Я знаю, что ты достаточно ценишь человеческую жизнь, чтобы сделать все возможное ради ее защиты, — Эрвин позволил себе улыбнуться. Но Леви в ответ только сильнее нахмурился, опустился на стул и положил сложенные руки на край стола. Теперь он выглядел не раздраженным, а скорее растерянным и запутавшимся.

— Какого черта ты улыбаешься? Я облажался. Снова. И чуть не провалил всю операцию. А ты даже не спрашиваешь, что произошло. 

— Леви, что бы там ни произошло в доке, кем бы ни были Изабель и Фарлан — это ничего не изменило. Конечно, я бы предпочел знать подобную информацию заранее, но не могу винить тебя в том, что ты мне не рассказал. Особенно после того, как сам действовал без твоего ведома. 

— Это какой-то пиздец... — выдохнул Леви и опустил голову на руки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. — Я понятия не имею, откуда они узнали. Эта информация засекречена на самом высоком уровне. Программа защиты свидетелей.

— Почему ты так уверен, что они знают? Это может быть блеф.

— Изабель и Фарлан — новые имена. Если они знают это, то знают и остальное. Подпиши мне доступ к нашим гостям, Эрвин, — Леви поднял на него взгляд — злой и решительный. — Я хочу задать им пару вопросов.

— Нет, — Эрвин покачал головой и продолжил, не давая Леви перебить его. — Во-первых, с ними уже общаются профессиональные дознаватели, вряд ли те парни скажут им меньше, чем тебе. Во-вторых, ты сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы с ними беседовать. Отдохни, я сообщу, как только придет отчет допроса. На сегодня вы все свободны — в честь успешного завершения восьмимесячной операции.

— Да уж, офигеть какого успешного, — Леви кивнул на его руку.

— Это мелочи, по сравнению с важностью того, что мы сделали.

— Мне ли не знать. Восемь месяцев — кажется, это самая долгая моя операция за все время работы в разведке, — Леви покачал головой и усмехнулся. — Мы собирались в «Оакс» на Чаттерн Хилл. И все очень хотят, чтобы ты пошел с нами.

— У меня еще много работы, — Эрвин улыбнулся. Было приятно получить такое приглашение.

— Да брось. Потом напишешь свои отчеты. Даже Эрен согласился пойти. И папочка его отпустил.

— Хорошо. Я приду позже.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Эрвин, входите! Поздравляю с первой успешной операцией на новой должности. Должен признать, я ни грамма в вас не сомневался.

— Спасибо, сэр. Но если бы вы предупредили меня о препарате, мы могли бы вообще избежать жертв.

— Вы обвиняете меня в том, что я не сообщил вам информацию с грифом «совершенно секретно»? — полковник Шадис нахмурился.

— Нет, сэр. Не обвиняю. Это просто мои выводы по итогам операции. Если вы не будете возражать, я внесу это в отчет.

— Эрвин, — Шадис вздохнул и посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. — Если вы считаете, что я специально утаил от вас это, то вы ошибаетесь. То, что вам разрешили использовать в операции Эрена Йегера, стоило и мне, и генералу Закклаю огромных усилий, не говоря уже о том, насколько это было рискованно. Мы доверились вам, и я безмерно рад, что все получилось. Но это не отменяет того, что есть вопросы, к которым даже у нас нет доступа. И окончательное утверждение вашего отчета будет зависеть далеко не от меня.

— Я понимаю. Скажите, нам известно, сколько образцов препарата оказалось в руках террористов?

Шадис минуту молча смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Не один. Большего я вам сказать не могу. Да и этого по-хорошему не должен был.

— Вы можете на меня рассчитывать, сэр.

— Я знаю это, Эрвин. Жду завтра полный отчет. А сейчас, я уверен, вас ждут в другом месте.

— У меня есть одна просьба, сэр.

— Слушаю.

— Могу я получить полное досье на лейтенанта Аккермана? — Шадис удивленно поднял брови. — Не то, что в базе. В частности, меня интересует случай с программой защиты свидетелей.

— У вас какие-то проблемы с лейтенантом?

— Нет, сэр, никаких проблем. Это связано с операцией, но я пока не готов сказать ничего конкретного.

— Хорошо. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

В маленьком полутемном баре было довольно шумно. Казалось, что почти все столы в нем занимал сто четвертый отряд. Когда Эрвин вошел внутрь, они разразились радостными криками и аплодисментами, тут же усадив его за один из столов и придвинув большую кружку с пивом. Эрвин немного растерянно посмотрел на нее, и сидящий напротив Леви усмехнулся:

— Только не говори мне, что святой Эрвин еще и не пьет!

— Не скажу, — Эрвин пригубил пиво под одобрительные возгласы остальных. Оно было отвратительным и на вкус отдавало спиртом, но отказываться было бы невежливо.

— Ну, значит, еще не все потеряно. Эй, парень! — Леви хлопнул сидящего рядом Эрена по спине так, что тот ткнулся носом в пивную пену. — Я же обещал тебе пончик, если выживешь. Так, кто знает, где тут ближайший полицейский патруль? — несколько человек рассмеялось, а Эрен смущенно вытер пену с кончика носа и начал неловко отнекиваться.

Петра вызвалась сходить за пончиком и через пятнадцать минут вернулась с огромной коробкой, к которой сразу же потянулось с десяток рук. В какой-то момент Эрвин отключился от шумной общей беседы, просто наблюдая за тем, как они перешучиваются и поддевают друг друга, смеются и заканчивают друг за друга предложения. Он был в разведке не первый год, но впервые видел настолько сплоченный коллектив.

Эрвин подозревал, что не последнюю роль в этой удивительной дружбе играет Леви, объединяя этих людей вокруг себя, связывая их в одно целое. Нельзя было сказать, что он ведет себя с ними как-то иначе, не так, как с остальными. И все же в окружении своего отряда он смотрелся так, словно был... на своем месте. Словно именно такой человек, как он, и никакой другой, мог и должен был руководить этими людьми. 

Капитан сидел напротив него, положив локти на стол, говорил немного и в основном только наблюдал за беседой, периодически вставляя ехидные реплики, вызывающие всеобщий хохот. Он медленно пил темное пиво, а когда Эрвин допил свою кружку, принес ему еще одну. Закатанные рукава его рубашки открывали тонкие запястья. 

Эрвин начинал понимать, почему подчиненные так его уважают. Леви был сильным — во всех смыслах этого слова. Эта сила светилась сквозь него, ее невозможно было скрыть. Как и невозможно было игнорировать. Она казалась еще более явной в сравнении с его невысоким ростом и худощавым телосложением. Но дело было не только в его силе. От Эрвина не укрылось, что именно группа Леви вошла внутрь дока, пока остальные просто сторожили выходы. То, что он тут же отослал своих людей за катером, как только стало опасно. И Эрвин внезапно понял, что все присутствующие об этом знают.

— А он вас принял, — пробормотал Эрд, наклонившись к Эрвину, когда Леви ушел к барной стойке за очередной порцией пива.

— Что?

— Выпивкой он угощает только своих, — Эрд подмигнул, и Эрвин снова почувствовал укол раздражения от того, что все считали его долгом добиться уважения капитана. Но сейчас это раздражение было наполовину разбавлено странным иррациональным удовлетворением. Эрвин решил, что виной тому алкоголь и общая дружелюбная атмосфера.

В какой-то момент Оруо, которого уже выписали из больницы, и он пришел в бар, ковыляя на костылях, до крови прикусил язык, и Леви рассмеялся, слегка откинув голову назад. Эрвин не смог отвести взгляда от ямки между его ключиц в расстегнутом вороте рубашки и понял, что уже, кажется, выпил достаточно.

— Спасибо за приглашение. Всем хорошего вечера, — сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола и перекрикивая шум. Его начали уговаривать остаться еще ненадолго, пришлось сказать, что в штабе его ждет работа, что не было такой уж неправдой.

Он действительно вернулся в кабинет, но вместо отчетов открыл досье, которое ему прислал Шадис. 

Эрвин так сосредоточился на чтении, пытаясь собрать расползающиеся по бумаге буквы в связный текст, что не услышал, как открылась дверь, и поднял голову только тогда, когда что-то глухо стукнуло по столу. Это оказалась пузатая черная бутылка. Эрвин попытался прочесть буквы на этикетке, но и они расплывались. 

— Что это? — он посмотрел на Леви, который тоже был немного не в фокусе. Странно, обычно пиво не так сильно на него действовало. Эрвин решил, что просто вымотался за день. 

— Ребята передали. В знак благодарности. 

Значит, скорее всего, виски — его чаще всего использовали в качестве подобного подарка.

— Спасибо, конечно. Но не стоило. Их заслуга во всем этом никак не меньше моей, — Эрвин замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать. Леви не двигался с места, и Эрвин просто ждал, глядя куда-то мимо его плеча.

— Я, кажется, не поблагодарил тебя.

— За что?

— За то, что спас мне жизнь. 

— Сначала подвергнув ее опасности? Да уж не за что. Ты тоже потом вовремя вмешался. Так что квиты.

— Ты спас мне жизнь дважды, — Леви обошел стол, остановившись возле стула, на котором сидел Эрвин. Пришлось откинуться назад, чтобы видеть его лицо. — А я не люблю быть кому-то должен.

И затем, абсолютно неожиданно для Эрвина, Леви перекинул ногу через стул и сел ему на колени. В затуманенном алкоголем разуме промелькнула мысль о том, что происходит что-то странное и неправильное, и что нужно это остановить.

— Так что я собираюсь отдать тебе долг прямо сейчас, — Леви положил руки на спинку стула и наклонился к его лицу. Эрвин знал, что должен что-то сделать, что-то важное, но никак не мог вспомнить — что именно. Он смотрел в одну точку, находящуюся точно между ключиц Леви, в ямке внизу его шеи. Это, к сожалению, ничуть не помогало вспомнить, что же он собирался сделать. 

Леви наклонился еще ближе, и когда Эрвин поднял взгляд, облизал губы. Его пальцы скользнули от основания шеи Эрвина к его затылку. Кто из них первым потянулся вперед, став инициатором поцелуя, Эрвин бы не вспомнил даже под угрозой смерти. Он помнил только то, что это было очень возбуждающе, что ощущение неправильности происходящего щекотало где-то внутри, а тяжесть Леви приятно давила на его бедра. 

Сложно было сказать, сколько длился поцелуй, но в конце концов Леви отстранился, и Эрвин уронил голову ему на плечо, тяжело дыша и уткнувшись носом куда-то в воротник рубашки.

— Спокойной ночи, Эрвин Смит, — сказал Леви и поднялся с его колен. — А с этим поосторожнее. Крепкая штука, восемьдесят градусов, память отшибает в два счета, — он кивком указал на бутылку, а затем ушел. 

Эрвин несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Глянцевый бок бутылки подмигивал желтым отблеском, последние слова Леви все еще звучали в ушах, заставляя искать в них какой-то скрытый намек. Желание рвануть ремень на штанах и избавиться от ноющего напряжения прямо тут, в кабинете, было просто катастрофическим. Но Эрвин сдержался. Вместо этого собрал вещи и вылетел из кабинета, на ходу вызывая такси.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

На следующее утро Эрвин как раз дописывал отчет об операции, когда в дверь постучали, и она тут же открылась. Леви вошел в кабинет и, не глядя на него, швырнул на стол коричневый бумажный конверт. Эрвина кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие. Он взял конверт и достал из него три листа с распечатанными фотографиями. А точнее — скриншотами с видео.

— Что это? — он не смог вовремя удержать глупый вопрос. Конечно, он понимал, что это. На фотографиях был он, в этом самом кабинете, за этим самым столом. На первой фотографии Леви сидел у него на коленях, и их позу никак нельзя было истолковать двусмысленно. Дальше — больше. На второй фотографии Леви обхватывал одной рукой его затылок и заглядывал в лицо. У Эрвина во рту собралась слюна. Он посмотрел на третий лист, уже зная, что увидит. Черт, и когда он успел обхватить руками бедра Леви, прижимая его к себе так, что даже на черно-белом снимке не очень хорошего качества это было очевидно заметно? Он, по крайней мере, этого момента не помнил.

— Твой последний день на этой должности, Эрвин, — Леви по-прежнему смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Уже переслал полковнику? Или сразу генералу? — Эрвин аккуратно сложил фотографии обратно в конверт.

— Пока нет, — Леви наконец посмотрел на него с тенью усмешки в глазах. Эрвин понимающе усмехнулся в ответ. 

— Действительно, такой шанс. Итак. Чего ты хочешь?

— Мы вчера вечером не закончили.

— Неужели? — брови Эрвина поползли вверх. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. — Ты намекаешь, что хочешь переспать со мной?

— Нет. Не намекаю. И не переспать. Ты мне отсосешь.

Эрвин не выдержал и рассмеялся. Леви прищурился, наблюдая за ним.

— Серьезно, Леви? Ты можешь просить у меня что угодно, а просишь отсосать тебе? Не боишься продешевить? — Эрвин перестал смеяться и добавил уже серьезнее: — Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это прямо здесь?

— Ну уж нет. Я не настолько извращенец. У меня дома.

— Хм. Похоже, у меня нет выбора, — Эрвин пожал плечами. Ситуация принимала интересный оборот. — Давай адрес, я приеду вечером.

— Поедем сейчас. Возражения не принимаются.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — Эрвин поднялся и взял портфель.

— Подожди, заберу свою камеру, — Леви подошел к шкафу сбоку от стола Эрвина и стал копаться на одной из верхних полок. Затем внезапно замер и обернулся.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Эрвин.

— Да. Идем.

Эрвин сказал Кристе, что вернется через несколько часов. Они вышли из штаба и вызвали такси — Эрвин еще не готов был сесть за руль после вчерашнего. Всю дорогу Леви молчал и сосредоточенно смотрел в окно. Спустя пятнадцать минут такси остановилось у одной из пятиэтажек типичного спального района. Поднявшись на четвертый этаж, Леви открыл дверь, пропуская Эрвина в небольшой светлый коридор. Услышав позади щелчок закрывшегося замка, Эрвин обернулся.

— Ты нашел камеру, — Леви стоял, облокотившись спиной о входную дверь. 

— Нашел, — подтвердил Эрвин.

Леви вздохнул, провел рукой по лицу, сразу же теряя всю свою надменность и выглядя просто очень уставшим. Разулся, прошел в комнату, махнул рукой Эрвину в приглашающем жесте. Когда Эрвин вошел следом, Леви уже сидел на диване, откинувшись на спинку.

— Эрвин, тебя хотят подставить.

— Неужели? А я думал, что ты таким образом решил меня на минет развести, — Эрвин не сдержал улыбки. Леви продолжал смотреть на него очень серьезно.

— Ты не понимаешь. У кого-то на тебя зуб — у кого-то внутри разведки.

— То есть ты не знаешь у кого? — Эрвин тоже сел на диван.

— Нет. Со мной связались анонимно, почти сразу после твоего назначения. Я должен был найти на тебя компромат. А если не найду — создать его.

— Не нашел?

— Как видишь. Эрвин, ты, блядь, действительно чертова Мерри Поппинс британской военной разведки. Не понимаю, как ты вообще дослужился до своей должности с такой незапятнанной репутацией.

— Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, Леви. Но есть кое-что, чего не понимаю я. Зачем ты в этом участвуешь? Только не говори, что хочешь отомстить за тот первый наш разговор. Я не поверю.

Леви встал, подошел к невысокому комоду у стены, достал бутылку и стакан, вопросительно посмотрел на Эрвина. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я не мог отказаться, — он налил себе виски, сел на диван и покрутил бокал, разглядывая его на просвет. Эрвин молчал, терпеливо ожидая, захочет ли Леви рассказать более подробно. — Около года назад я совершил ошибку. Сделал неправильный выбор и теперь за него расплачиваюсь.

— Та история, из-за которой тебя чуть не уволили? Это как-то связано с Фарланом и Изабель?

— Да.

— Расскажешь?

— Нечего особо рассказывать. Таких историй — тысячи. Они работали под прикрытием на одном из заданий — внедрились в группу контрабандистов оружия. В какой-то момент попали под подозрение. Я собирался сразу их вывести, но Изабель и Фарлан убедили меня, что все под контролем и они останутся до конца, потому что без их помощи мы не сможем все четко спланировать... но это все гребаные ненужные детали. В конце концов их раскрыли и взяли в плен. Я ведь знал, что так будет, и все равно дал себя уговорить.

— И из-за этого тебя хотели уволить из разведки?

— Не совсем. Когда мы наконец добрались до тех мразей, я... немного вышел из себя.

Шесть человек. Он убил шесть человек — всех, кто был там, когда разведка обнаружила место, где держали заложников. Эрвин читал об этом в отчете.

— Из-за этого мы так и не смогли выйти на блядских покупателей. Мертвые не очень-то разговорчивы, правда? — Леви усмехнулся. — Вот за это меня и хотели тогда уволить. Как сказали те козлы из управления внутренних расследований — «за эмоциональную вовлеченность». Потому что именно я настаивал, чтобы Изабель и Фарлан были в моем отряде.

— Они твои друзья? — еще читая отчет, Эрвин догадался, что Леви с этими двумя связывает нечто большее, чем сугубо рабочие отношения.

— Друзья? — Леви ненадолго задумался. — Мы вместе выросли. Вместе вступили в разведку. Они мне как брат и сестра. Я был готов уйти, если их скроют под программой защиты свидетелей. 

— Но твой отряд решил по-другому.

— А, тебе уже насплетничали, да? 

— Такое непросто скрыть, тебе так не кажется?

Губы Леви тронула легкая улыбка. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону, очевидно, погрузившись в воспоминания.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что эти идиоты тогда были готовы уйти со мной.

— Видимо, они считали твой выбор правильным.

Леви резко повернулся к нему, его лицо исказилось злостью и болью.

— Фарлану и Изабель теперь придется прожить всю жизнь в другой стране, под вымышленными, блядь, именами, в постоянном страхе! Каким местом это правильный выбор? — он одним глотком выпил содержимое стакана и с громким стуком поставил его на кофейный столик. Удар стекла о стекло отозвался звонким дребезжанием. 

— Но ты не...

— Не надо, — Леви резко перебил его. — Не говори мне, что я не виноват в том, что произошло. Это я руководил той операцией, я нес ответственность за подчиненных мне людей, и я принимал окончательные решения. А потом я снова дал себя уговорить и остался в разведке. Еще одно неправильное решение. История повторяется — Фарлан и Изабель опять в опасности из-за меня. Прости, Эрвин, но их жизни для меня важнее твоей должности и репутации. А мне самому еще в тот раз нужно было уйти. И теперь у этих самоотверженных придурков не будет повода вступаться за меня.

— Подожди. Зачем тебе уходить? Если убрать хотят меня...

— Они предадут эти фото огласке. Чтоб уж наверняка и окончательно. Видимо, кто-то тебя очень боится, раз готов пойти на такой удар по престижу всей организации. 

— Что ты собираешься делать потом?

— В каком смысле?

— Куда пойдешь после ухода из разведки?

— Не знаю, — Леви пожал плечами. — С такой репутацией куда-то в органы меня вряд ли возьмут. Может, стану частным детективом. Или тренером. Я же отлично лажу с людьми, — он усмехнулся, но вышло как-то не очень правдоподобно. — Еще не думал об этом.

— Ты не хочешь уходить, — это было утверждение, а не вопрос.

— У меня нет выбора. Я же тебе уже сказал. Не думай, что сможешь переубедить меня. 

— Зачем тогда ты показал мне эти фото? Отдал бы сразу кому нужно.

— Не знаю. Наверное, не хотел, чтобы ты считал меня настолько мудаком? — Леви подошел к комоду за бутылкой. — Ты, конечно, занудный до тошноты, и иногда мне хочется выбить из тебя все это бюрократическое дерьмо, но все же... Эрвин, ты не такой уж плохой начальник. Точно не хуже тех свиней, которые были до тебя. 

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу от тебя нечто подобное, — Эрвин улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку дивана, наблюдая за Леви и открыто наслаждаясь тем, насколько явно неловко тому говорить комплименты. — Если будешь напоминать мне об этом хотя бы раз в месяц, то я, пожалуй, даже готов разрешить тебе не стучать, входя в мой кабинет. Я знаю, как тебя это раздражает.

— Что? Эрвин, ты вообще слышал, что я тебе только что рассказал?

— Я знаю, кто хочет меня подставить.

Леви очень медленно поставил бутылку обратно на комод, не сводя взгляда с Эрвина.

— Я сейчас не совсем понял.

— Я знаю, кто заказал тебе компромат на меня. 

— Какого черта, Эрвин? И давно?

— С момента своего назначения. Или даже немногим раньше.

Леви засунул руки в карманы брюк и подошел к дивану, глядя на Эрвина сверху вниз.

— Тогда скажи мне, нахера был весь этот цирк?

— Ну, во-первых, я не знал, кого приставят шпионить за мной. А когда понял — стало интересно узнать твои мотивы. Ты не казался мне человеком, играющим в подобные подковерные игры.

— В таком случае ты мог бы спровоцировать меня, подкинув любой легко опровергаемый компромат.

— Мог бы, — Эрвин кивнул. — Но я хотел посмотреть, что придумаешь ты.

— Ну, и? Посмотрел? — Леви склонился над ним, опираясь одной рукой о спинку дивана. Челка упала ему на лоб, глаза недобро сверкали.

— Признаюсь, ты меня удивил своим... оригинальным подходом.

— Удивил?

— Это было достаточно рискованно с твоей стороны. Я ведь мог и не повестись. Расскажи, почему?

— Ты был мертвецки пьян. Обычно это все намного упрощает.

— Может быть. И просто чтобы ты знал: мешать пиво с водкой — отвратительно.

Вообще-то, Эрвин не хотел заводить разговор в эту сторону, но ему действительно было интересно, почему Леви решил действовать подобным образом. Разве он позволял себе какие-то намеки? Плюс он заранее знал, что Леви не будет в восторге от его небольшой манипуляции, и даже был готов получить в челюсть. Но вот чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Леви внезапно сядет ему на колени — точно как вчера вечером в его кабинете, прижимаясь бедрами и положив руки по обе стороны его головы на спинку дивана.

— Ты меня тоже кое-чем удивил, Эрвин Смит.

— Чем? — пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы голос прозвучал непринужденно. Пора было прекращать эту явную провокацию, но он не мог отвести глаз от взгляда Леви — опасного и затягивающего, напоминающего парализующий взгляд хищника.

— Тем, что у тебя встал на меня, — Леви усмехнулся. — При чем так, что гвозди забивать можно было. Думал, я не заметил?

— Ты сам сказал — я был мертвецки пьян. Это все намного упрощает. 

— Может быть, — Леви фыркнул, продолжая сверлить его взглядом. Они смотрели друг на друга долгую минуту, а затем Леви резко наклонился к его уху, щекоча волосами щеку, и сказал: — Вот только сейчас ты не пьян.

Он слегка приподнялся, просунул ладонь между ними и провел ею по ширинке Эрвина. Глупо было надеяться, что ткань скроет явное возбуждение. Леви сжал ладонь, заставив Эрвина шумно выдохнуть, затем засунул руку в его карман и одним быстрым движением слез с его коленей, развалившись на диване рядом. Но Эрвин не мог не заметить выпуклость на штанах самого Леви. 

— Ты узнал кое-что обо мне, я узнал кое-что о тебе. Баш на баш, подполковник, хоть мне и очень хочется съездить тебе по морде. Пиво в «Оакс», кстати, отличное. Когда без водки. Как-нибудь угощу, — он подбросил в воздух маленькую камеру. — А вот это мне лучше вернуть на склад. Кучу бабла стоит, зараза, — он отложил камеру на стол и повернулся к Эрвину, положив локоть на спинку дивана и оперев голову о ладонь. — Ну так что, поделишься тайной, кому перешел дорогу святой Эрвин?

— Найлу Доуку.

— Ох, блядь. И как я сам не догадался? Говнюк давно метит на эту должность. Честно говоря, я был уверен, что Шадис его и назначит. Ладно, можешь не объяснять, скажи лучше, что собираешься делать.

— Закончить то, что ты помешал мне закончить полгода назад.

— Эй. Мы тогда даже знакомы не были.

— Не были. Но тем не менее. Помнишь тот случай — с агентом, которого нашли мертвым в собственной ванной в застегнутой спортивной сумке? [Гаретом Уильямсом](https://vz.ru/news/2012/12/27/614025.html)?

— Что? Нет... — Леви рассмеялся. — Только не говори мне, что Доук...

— Да, Уильямса как раз собирались назначить начальником военно-географического центра. Доуку это, естественно, не понравилось.

— Охуенный способ продвижения по карьерной лестнице. Это же надо до такого додуматься. Не за теми маньяками полиция гоняется.

— Я почти уверен, что Доук изначально не планировал убивать Уильямса, просто что-то пошло не так. У меня не было прямых доказательств, но я знал, что тщательное внутреннее расследование привело бы к нему. Генерал Закклай, конечно, хотел сначала этим и ограничиться, но информация каким-то образом попала в СМИ. Подозреваю, не без помощи того же Доука. Он поставил на то, что из-за огласки расследование будет изо всех сил пытаться доказать то, что меньше всего ударит по имиджу разведки — что это самоубийство или, как в итоге решили, смерть в результате «определенных сексуальных практик». Я бы убедил генерала проверить мою теорию, пока шло расследование, но тут, к сожалению, появился ты, и дело закрыли. Вот зачем ты туда полез?

Леви цокнул языком.

— Четыреста, Эрвин! Эти клоуны четыреста раз пытались залезть в треклятую сумку и застегнуться изнутри. И ладно бы они сами так развлекались — если им нечем больше заняться, кроме как страдать подобной херней, то кто я такой, чтобы мешать. Но они ради своего «следственного эксперимента» дергали моих ребят одного за другим, отрывая их от работы. Мне просто это надоело.

— И ты решил показать мастер-класс?

— Ты на что намекаешь? — Леви недобро сощурился.

— Ни на что. Просто жалею, что меня там не было. Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

— Не на что смотреть, — отмахнулся Леви. — Разве что на офигевшие выражения лиц парней из расследовательского — вот это было действительно весело и стоило потраченного времени. Так что, теперь у тебя появились доказательства?

— Нет, Доук очень осторожен.

— Но ты явно что-то задумал, — глаза Леви сверкнули любопытством. Эрвин усмехнулся.

— Дай ноут.

Леви вышел из комнаты и вернулся с ноутбуком. Поставил его на столик возле дивана и сел рядом, почти касаясь Эрвина бедром. Открыв крышку, он набрал пароль входа, и Эрвин невольно засмотрелся на его кисти и запястья, четко выделяющиеся на фоне черного пластика клавиатуры. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны, как и вчера в баре. Эрвин почувствовал, как сошедшее на нет возбуждение снова поднимается изнутри. Леви подвинул к нему ноут и оперся локтем о колено. Эрвин попытался сосредоточиться. Зашел в почтовый чат.

[devil_13]: получила отчет? есть что-то?

[weirdo]: получила. молчат, будто воды в рот набрали. как ты и говорил. 

[devil_13]: ясно. сделала, что я просил?

[weirdo]: все на своих местах. солнышко был осторожен — его никто не видел. но я тебе еще раз напоминаю, что это превышение полномочий. и в случае чего я здорово огребу от начальства.

[devil_13]: я знаю. спасибо.

[weirdo]: будешь должен. надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. 

Эрвин повернулся к Леви. Тот сидел, положив голову на сложенные руки и глядя прямо перед собой. Словно всем своим видом показывая, что не читает его переписку. Эрвин улыбнулся. Леви с легкостью вторгался в его личное физическое пространство, тем не менее соблюдая дистанцию в информационном. Это было достаточно приятно.

— Придется устроить небольшую провокацию, — сказал он. — И для этого мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Рассказывай.

— Ты ведь уже понял, что Доук связан с теми двумя парнями, которых мы вчера поймали?

Леви задумчиво кивнул. 

— Я подозревал, что они не по счастливой случайности так долго от нас бегают, и им кто-то помогает. Не слишком они смахивали на профессионалов. Но чтобы на таком высоком уровне… Они раскололись?

— Пока молчат, и я не думаю, что у нас получится вытащить из них признание.

— Это смотря как постараться, — мрачно усмехнулся Леви. — Я уже просил тебя дать мне поговорить с ними.

Эрвин отрицательно покачал головой.

— Доук умеет заставить людей молчать. А ты тогда, в доке, получил четкое предупреждение не вмешиваться, иначе Изабель и Фарлан пострадают. И лучше тебе действительно не светиться — это может вызвать у Доука лишние вопросы и заставить его действовать непредсказуемо.

— Тогда что я должен делать?

— Ты должен отправить фотографии.

— Фотографии? Ты серьезно? Это ты называешь _небольшой_ провокацией?

— Это не все. Еще я хочу, чтобы ты отправил вот это, — Эрвин закрыл чат и открыл вместо него файл с текстом. Леви наклонился ближе, чтобы прочитать его, и заправил упавшую на лицо прядь волос за ухо. Эрвин невольно зацепился взглядом за это движение, проследив за пальцами Леви, а затем скользнув вдоль его уха и ниже — к светлой коже на шее, пока не уперся в край воротника рубашки. Белая ткань словно дала ему пощечину, и он резко отвернулся к экрану ноутбука.

— Но это неправда, — Леви закончил читать и посмотрел на него. Эрвин чувствовал тепло его бедра на своем даже сквозь двойную ткань брюк.

— Неправда, — подтвердил он слегка севшим голосом.

— Ты же знаешь, какая ответственность за распространение заведомо ложной информации? Как ты собираешься выкрутиться из всего этого? — Леви сощурился. 

— Знаю, — Эрвин отвечал односложно, практически на автомате. Он все еще понимал смысл вопросов, которые ему задавал Леви, мог даже отвечать на них, но вспомнить, что он собирался сказать дальше, было невозможно. Очень отвлекала расстегнутая верхняя пуговица на рубашке Леви. Эрвин следил за тем, как едва заметно расходятся и сходятся края ткани в такт дыханию Леви, как движется его кадык, когда он говорит, как пульсирует под кожей на шее сонная артерия. Казалось, что это наблюдение — самое важное, что есть в данный момент, что нельзя пропустить ни секунды. Эрвин жадно собирал информацию, используя для этого все органы чувств: он смотрел на Леви, слушал его, чувствовал его запах. Единственное, чего недоставало — прикосновений. Прижатое к нему бедро казалось скорее намеком на прикосновение, обещанием.

— Эй, Эрвин, прием! — Леви пощелкал пальцами у него перед лицом. — Ты вообще тут?

— Что?.. Д-да, прости, — Эрвин моргнул и нахмурился. В комнате было душно и жарко, и ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, что этот жар исходит от него самого. Пытаясь унять щекочущее ощущение в паху, Эрвин положил ногу на ногу. Это все было крайне не вовремя и чертовски неловко. Он не мог понять, в какой момент его тело отказалось подчиняться разуму и зажило своей собственной жизнью. — Так вот...

— Погоди, — Леви как-то странно и немного насмешливо посмотрел на него. — Ты говоришь, что я должен отправить это прямо ему? — он наклонился, тыча пальцем куда-то в экран и при этом ощутимо прижимаясь к Эрвину плечом. Прикосновение было вполне невинным, но у Эрвина от него все равно участилось дыхание. Он шумно выдохнул и сглотнул, смачивая пересохшее горло. 

— Да, а потом... — попытался он продолжить мысль. Леви был к нему слишком близко, Эрвина просто обволакивало его присутствием. Он попытался отодвинуться, установить между ними хоть какую-то дистанцию, которая позволила бы ему сдерживать пульсирующее внутри желание. Но Леви внезапно положил правую руку ему на бедро.

— Эрвин, как долго ты собираешься делать вид, что ничего не происходит?

— О чем ты...

— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — Леви приложил пальцы к его губам, заставляя замолчать. — Давай ты сейчас не будешь строить из себя неуверенного подростка в разгар гормональной бури, лады? Ты меня хочешь, это очевидно и даже приятно, но прямо сейчас немного мешает. Я знаю несколько способов решить эту проблему, вопрос только в том, какой из них будет лучше в данный момент. Что скажешь? — он убрал ладонь, Эрвин продолжал молча смотреть на него, слегка ошарашенный стремительностью происходящего. — Так, ясно, — сказал Леви, видя его замешательство. — В таком случае, я выбираю сам. 

Он соскользнул с дивана на пол, раздвигая колени Эрвина в стороны и располагаясь между ними, а затем в несколько уверенных движений расстегнул его ширинку. Эрвин дернулся и едва не застонал, когда пальцы Леви коснулись болезненно возбужденного члена. Но не успел он прочувствовать это прикосновение, как Леви наклонился и одним резким движением вобрал его член в рот. Эрвин потянулся руками к его голове, не зная, что хочет сделать — остановить или прижать к себе сильнее.

— Давай-ка без рук, — Леви грубо оттолкнул его ладони в стороны и снова обхватил губами головку, втягивая в себя. На этот раз Эрвин не смог сдержаться и застонал. — Вот так уже лучше, — усмехнулся Леви, обхватывая ладонью основание его члена, поглаживая большим пальцем вздутую вену и одновременно скользя языком по уздечке. Когда он снова насадился ртом на его член, Эрвин откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Пора было признать, что он хотел этого. Не только тогда, когда алкоголь освобождал желание, в другое время задвинутое куда-то на дальнюю полку сознания, или тогда, когда его откровенно провоцировали. И не только потому, что у него давно никого не было. Он хотел именно Леви, именно его подтянутое тело, его тонкие губы, так часто и грязно ругающиеся, его сильные руки. Пусть даже не осознавая до этого самого момента, где-то глубоко в подсознании Эрвин мечтал о том, как запустит пальцы в эти длинные черные пряди, наклоняя голову Леви вниз, направляя, заставляя двигаться в нужном ему ритме. Мечтал прижать его к краю стола, вжимаясь бедрами и чувствуя ответное возбуждение, завести руки за спину, впиваясь губами в беззащитное горло, сжать ладонями его задницу, а затем резко подхватить, усаживая на стол, раздвигая ноги в стороны... Картины одна развратнее другой всплывали в его мыслях. Эрвин понял, что если не остановится, то кончит в эту же самую секунду. Он еще раз попытался поднять руку с дивана и зарыться пальцами в волосы Леви, но тот снова оттолкнул ее, крепко прижимая к шершавой ткани обивки, и Эрвин подчинился. Конечно, его мечты были далеки от реальности. Он понимал, что Леви не позволит обращаться с собой таким образом. Или это все-таки вопрос времени и доверия? 

Эрвин большим пальцем погладил пальцы Леви, провел подушечкой несколько раз вверх-вниз по фаланге, медленно забрался в ложбинку между двумя пальцами — туда, где кожа была такой нежной и чувствительной — и потянул ладонь на себя, освобождаясь из захвата. Леви не стал препятствовать этому, и Эрвин накрыл его руку своей, выждал несколько секунд и медленно повел ею вверх. Осторожно, словно приручая дикого зверя, он двигался выше, поглаживая кожу запястья, массируя плечо сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Он знал, что Леви чувствует это движение, и хотел как можно четче дать понять, что уважает его просьбу. Жар внизу живота разрастался, давление губ и языка Леви отдавалось внутри сладкими, ритмичными толчками. Эрвин задышал им в такт и прикоснулся к коже на шее Леви, забираясь пальцами под ворот его рубашки. Затем скользнул ладонью назад, к выступающим позвонкам, и выше — к колючему ежику стриженых волос на его затылке. Когда он провел по ним снизу вверх — прикасаясь легко, без намека на давление, — Леви издал то ли тихий низкий стон, то ли ворчание. Эрвин скорее почувствовал вибрацию в его горле, чем услышал сам звук. Он замер, ожидая, что его руку снова оттолкнут, но Леви лишь плотнее обхватил ртом его член, помогая себе рукой, сжимая его так туго, так горячо, идеально. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он одним быстрым движением поднял ладонь выше и зарылся пальцами в волосы Леви — так, как хотел все это время. Оставшиеся крохи самоконтроля уходили на то, чтобы не сжать ладонь в кулак. Балансируя на грани оргазма, Эрвин открыл глаза, посмотрел вниз, и вид раскинувшейся перед ним картины довел его до края, заставив содрогнуться всем телом и кончить. Выпав на несколько секунд из реальности, Эрвин не смог до конца проконтролировать свои движения, а когда способность связно мыслить вернулась, его рука уже вновь лежала на диване. Леви потянулся к стакану от виски на столе и сплюнул туда сперму. Заметив, что Эрвин наблюдает за ним, он пожал плечами:

— Извини за это — желудок плохо воспринимает.

— Все в порядке.

Честно говоря, Эрвину было глубоко все равно, что происходит с его спермой после того, как она покидает тело. Прямо сейчас его беспокоило совсем не это. Леви поднялся с колен, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и стал двигаться в сторону, протискиваясь между коленом Эрвина и столом. 

— Подожди, — Эрвин поймал его за руку. — А ты?

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — Леви коротко сжал его пальцы, высвободил руку и ушел в ванную.

Снова этот непонятный взгляд. И, кажется, Эрвин начинал догадываться, что он означает. Леви очевидно был возбужден, и у Эрвина не было ни малейших сомнений, чем тот прямо сейчас занимается в ванной. 

Но он слишком высоко ценил свою независимость. Эрвин уже встречал таких людей раньше. Сильные, уверенные в себе, гордые, они казались другим высокомерными и эгоистичными нелюдимами. Они нелегко шли на контакт, не поддерживали вежливые разговоры ни о чем, не терпели панибратства. Они крайне редко подпускали к себе кого-то ближе, чем на незримое, но очень четко очерченное расстояние. И все же то, что скрывалось у этих людей внутри, стоило того, чтобы пытаться пробиться через эти почти неприступные защитные стены. Эрвин знал, что кажущаяся самоуверенность была всего лишь нескрываемым жизненным опытом, эгоизм — привычкой говорить правду, какой бы неприятной она ни была, а нелюдимость — нежеланием брать на себя ответственность за других людей. Потому что когда такой человек подпускал кого-то к себе, то на всю последующую жизнь связывал себя с ним, принимал заботу и ответственность, как неотъемлемую часть взаимоотношений. Именно поэтому Леви так корил себя за то, что случилось с Изабель и Фарланом, и именно поэтому он так не хотел подвергать свой отряд опасности — они были его семьей, теми людьми, которых он подпустил к себе ближе, чем остальных.

Такие, как Леви, выражали свои чувства поступками, а не словами. Эрвин вспомнил, как тогда, в больничной палате, Оруо сказал ему то же самое. 

Кажется, он поступил опрометчиво, не рассказав о группе Майка во время операции. Леви доверился ему, пропустил сквозь первую защитную стену, а он воспользовался этим. В глазах Леви это выглядело, пожалуй, почти предательством. Теперь, зная, с каким человеком имеет дело, Эрвин понял, что должен действовать еще осторожнее. 

Леви предупредил его о фотографиях даже после всего произошедшего, что уже о многом говорило. Но все же не открылся ему полностью, не позволил увидеть себя в беззащитном состоянии. Эрвин закусил губу, когда помимо собственной воли представил Леви, разметавшегося под ним на диване — растрепанного, в расстегнутой рубашке, со сбившимся от желания дыханием и стонами, срывающимися с губ...

Дверь ванной хлопнула, и Эрвин понял, что все время так и просидел, не двигаясь и даже не застегнув ширинку. Леви остановился напротив, и Эрвин поспешно привел себя в порядок под его тяжелым взглядом.

— Готов продолжать? — Эрвин в ответ поднял бровь, и Леви уточнил, нахмурившись: — Я про твой план, извращенец.

— Как скажешь, — он улыбнулся. — Так вот...


	3. Глава 3

— Эрвин, зайдите ко мне. Это срочно, — коротко, но очень внятно сказал в трубку генерал Закклай, после чего в ней раздались короткие гудки.

Эрвин сразу же поднялся из-за стола — лучше не заставлять генерала ждать, а до главного офиса еще нужно было дойти. Проходя мимо комнаты для совещаний, отделенной от коридора стеклянной стеной, он увидел там Леви со своим отрядом — они разбирали в деталях прошедшую операцию. Он как раз собирался присоединиться к этому обсуждению, так что вызов к начальству был совершенно некстати. Леви замолчал на пару секунд, проводил его взглядом, а затем продолжил что-то объяснять.

— Подполковник Эрвин Смит, сэр.

— Входите, Эрвин, присаживайтесь, — Закклай дождался, пока Эрвин сядет, а затем продолжил: — Вопрос, по которому я вас вызвал, достаточно... деликатного характера. Как вы думаете, о чем я хочу с вами поговорить?

— Не знаю, сэр.

— Могу в это поверить, — Закклай в задумчивости постучал пальцами по столешнице и развернул к Эрвину экран компьютера. — Узнаете кого-нибудь на этой фотографии?

— Это... хм... — Эрвин нахмурился, разглядывая очень размытую, явно сделанную на телефон фотографию на мониторе. — Лейтенант Леви Аккерман?

— Именно. Что он, по-вашему, делает?

— Похоже, залезает в спортивную сумку, сэр, — серьезно сказал Эрвин.

— Да... Я уверен, вы помните этот случай, Эрвин. Вы тогда настаивали на дополнительном расследовании. Не напомните, почему?

— У меня были определенные подозрения по поводу того, что это убийство. Но точно подтвердить или опровергнуть их могло только детальное внутреннее расследование.

— Кого вы подозревали? — Эрвин не торопился с ответом, и Закклай продолжил: — Ладно, можете пока не отвечать. Что-то мне подсказывает, что я и так знаю, — он повернул монитор обратно к себе, что-то на нем переключил и снова посмотрел на Эрвина. — Лейтенант Аккерман прислал мне сегодня отчет о тех экспериментах с сумкой. Вам что-нибудь об этом известно?

— Нет, сэр.

— Так вот. Тогда группа следователей посчитала, что раз лейтенант Аккерман смог сам застегнуться изнутри, то и Гарет Уильямс тоже мог это сделать. Теперь же лейтенант утверждает, что это невозможно по ряду причин, первой из которых значится его... — Закклай сощурился и поправил очки, глядя в монитор. — Миниатюрная комплекция. В отличие от Уильямса. Да, тут так и написано — миниатюрная. Но это, на самом деле, не так важно. Потому что помимо всего прочего лейтенант утверждает, что у него есть доказательства убийства Гарета Уильямса, — Закклай откинулся на спинку стула. — Что вы об этом думаете?

— Я думаю, что лейтенант не стал бы писать об этом, если бы у него действительно не было доказательств.

— Хорошо. Давайте на секунду отвлечемся от этого случая. Вы прислали отчет об операции по захвату террористов, в котором пишете, что у них, скорее всего, были связи внутри военной разведки. 

— Да, сэр. Террористы знали ту информацию, которой не было в специально организованной утечке. В частности то, кто будет ею руководить.

— И вы хотите сказать, что...

— Что кто-то из сотрудников с соответствующим уровнем доступа вступил с ними в сговор — как я и написал в отчете.

— Но вы не написали, подозреваете ли кого-то. Поэтому я уточню — вы кого-то подозреваете?

— Да, сэр. И мои подозрения подтвердились во время допроса.

— Но в протоколе нет ничего подобного, — Закклай пробежался взглядом по монитору, явно просматривая запись допроса. — В нем вообще ничего нет. Террористы не ответили ни на один из заданных вопросов.

— Они сказали это не под запись, потому что опасаются за свою жизнь. Но готовы повторить признание на камеру, если в этот момент тот человек, которого они назвали, будет арестован — в этой же комнате. Это их условие.

— Думаю, я не ошибусь, если скажу, что имя этого человека — майор Найл Доук, начальник военно-географического центра.

— Все верно, — Эрвин удивленно поднял брови под внимательным взглядом генерала. 

Тот поднялся из-за стола и подошел к окну. Там он постоял несколько минут молча, сложив руки за спиной. Затем обернулся к Эрвину через плечо.

— Получается, что кроме утечки информации об операции и личного слова этих двоих, у вас больше нет никаких доказательств? Вы же понимаете, что это серьезное обвинение?

— Да, сэр. Я понимаю, что этого недостаточно. Но можно провести расследование после ареста майора Доука. Если я ошибаюсь, то принесу ему официальные извинения. И все же я считаю, что лучше арестовать на несколько дней невиновного человека, чем рисковать той информацией, которую потенциальный предатель может использовать против британской разведки. 

— Как вы относитесь к лейтенанту Аккерману?

— Простите, сэр? — Эрвин нахмурился, не совсем понимая причину такой резкой смены темы.

— Вы доверяете ему?

— Как и любому сотруднику своего отдела.

Закклай усмехнулся:

— То есть не до конца?

— Я не так давно работаю с лейтенантом Аккерманом, чтобы говорить о доверии. Но за это время он показал себя ответственным человеком со здравыми суждениями, а главное — преданным своему делу профессионалом.

— И вы доверяете его словам.

— Да, сэр. Почему вы спрашиваете?

— У лейтенанта уже были определенные проблемы в прошлом, в результате которых он едва не лишился работы в разведке. Я в курсе, что вы запрашивали его полное досье, поэтому хотел услышать мнение человека, знакомого с ситуацией. Потому что в своем отчете лейтенант написал, что в смерти Гарета Уильямса виноват майор Найл Доук.

В кабинете воцарилась напряженная тишина. Слышно было только приглушенный звук кофеварки, жужжащей за дверью.

— Вот как, — сказал Эрвин спустя несколько секунд. — Тогда это еще одна причина, чтобы арестовать майора Доука.

— Пожалуй, вы правы. Но скажите — почему лейтенант отправил этот отчет только сейчас, спустя полгода? 

— Я не знаю, сэр. Возможно, у него только сейчас появились доказательства.

— То, что лейтенант решил поделиться этой информацией в тот момент, когда майор Доук оказался под подозрением, кажется мне — простите за каламбур — подозрительным. Не поймите меня неправильно, Эрвин, но вы же помните, какое пристальное внимание в СМИ вызвал тот случай. Если спустя полгода всплывет информация о том, что это убийство, в котором замешано высокопоставленное лицо разведки, эффект разорвавшейся бомбы нам гарантирован. Как и очень серьезные проблемы. Может ли лейтенант пытаться таким образом отыграться за свое понижение в должности? За смерть своих друзей?

— Лейтенант Аккерман отправил вам отчет без моего ведома. И я могу предположить, что и без ведома полковника Шадиса. В нарушение субординации. Что скорее говорит о его желании свести к минимуму распространение этой информации. Если хотите мое мнение — он дорожит своей работой и не похож на того, кто станет пилить сук, на котором сидит, ради мести или самоутверждения.

— Хм... Хотел бы я на это надеяться, — Закклай постоял возле стола, задумавшись, а затем поднял трубку и набрал номер. — Майор Доук, подойдите в сто первый кабинет... Да, сейчас. Что ж, Эрвин, пойдемте послушаем, что нам расскажут Бертольт Хувер и Райнер Браун.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

Сто первым кабинетом назывались несколько комнат, в которых проводили допросы. И это был вовсе не эвфемизм. По какой-то злой иронии первая дверь — массивная, металлическая, темно-зеленого цвета — действительно имела такой номер. Эрвин иногда задумывался, было ли это на самом деле просто совпадением.

В узком гулком коридоре, освещенном неярким белым светом, они нагнали Найла. Тот обернулся на звук шагов и вытянулся по стойке смирно.

— Майор Найл Доук, сэр.

— Вольно. Заходите.

Найл бросил на Эрвина короткий взгляд и первым вошел в кабинет. Небольшая комната, отделенная от основной звуконепроницаемым стеклом, была пуста — преступников еще не успели привести. 

— Сэр, разрешите обратиться, — заговорил Найл.

— Слушаю.

— Я не совсем понимаю, зачем вы меня позвали. Насколько мне известно, проведение допросов — это компетенция управления...

— Я в курсе, что это компетенция управления агентурной разведки, майор Доук, спасибо за информацию, — перебил его Закклай. — Но я хочу, чтобы вы также присутствовали на этом допросе.

Найл нахмурился, но промолчал в ответ. Снова нервно посмотрел на Эрвина и отвернулся. В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел запыхавшийся белокурый парень.

— Подполковник Смит! — с ходу закричал он, но затем заметил генерала и осекся, выпалив на одном выдохе: — Младший лейтенант Армин Арлерт, сэр, разрешите обратиться.

— Разрешаю.

— Террористы, — он все еще тяжело дышал и смотрел на Эрвина, а не на Закклая. — Они... мертвы? — последнее слово прозвучало с вопросительной и какой-то даже удивленной интонацией.

— Что значит мертвы? — переспросил Закклай. — Как это произошло?

— Когда я пришел за ними, чтобы привести сюда, они лежали на кроватях, и изо рта у них шла белая пена. Пульс не прощупывался. 

— Как и у той девушки, которая напала на нас в доке. Ты вызвал медиков?

— Да, сэр, конечно, а потом сразу прибежал сообщить вам.

— Спасибо, Армин. Распечатай мне полный список тех, кто контактировал с ними после задержания. 

— Да, сэр. Разрешите идти? — Эрвин кивнул, и Армин покинул кабинет.

— Похоже, допрос откладывается на неопределенный срок? — Закклай поправил очки и посмотрел на Эрвина. — Это очень внезапно, вы так не считаете?

— Дайте мне время до вечера, сэр, я выясню, что произошло.

— Хорошо, жду вас с отчетом как можно скорее. Я распоряжусь, чтобы в управлении внутренних расследований тоже занялись этим случаем.

— Сэр, я могу идти? У меня важное совещание, — вмешался Найл.

— Да, можете быть свободны.

Тот кивнул, прощаясь, но не успел выйти — в дверях его чуть не сшибли с ног с громким криком «Эрвин!».

— У вас тут всегда все так носятся? — Закклай удивленно наморщил лоб.

— Эрвин, ты срочно должен это увидеть! О, сэр, — Ханджи выглянула из-за плеча Найла, в которого вцепилась, чтобы удержать равновесие и не упасть. — Капитан Ханджи Зоэ, сэр. Прошу прощения, я вас не заметила.

— Что у тебя там?

— Записи с камер наблюдения. Это по поводу Хувера и Брауна, — Ханджи достала из кармана флешку и воткнула ее в стоящий на столе компьютер, быстро тарабаня пальцами по клавиатуре. — Смотрите.

— Что это? Кухня? — Закклай сощурился, наклоняясь к экрану. На видео было небольшое помещение со стеллажами, шкафами и столами. На одном из них стояло два небольших подноса с тарелками, но рядом никого не было. Картинка в серых тонах оставалась статичной.

— Да, полчаса назад задержанным относили в камеру обед.

— Но, насколько я знаю, у нас нет камер на кухне...

— Смотрите! Смотрите! — Ханджи потыкала пальцем в монитор, на котором кто-то подошел к подносам, опустил руку в карман и быстрым движением бросил что-то в стаканы с водой. Не узнать этого человека было невозможно. 

— Майор Доук, это же... — Закклай обернулся назад, но за Найлом уже захлопывалась дверь. — Сто...

— Подполковник Смит! Я принес список! — Армин, весь раскрасневшийся от спешки, ввалился в кабинет вместе с ошарашенным Доуком, размахивая в воздухе стопкой листов. Он закрыл за собой дверь и облокотился о нее, упираясь руками в колени и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Майор Найл Доук, у меня для вас плохие новости, — сказал Закклай. — Вы арестованы.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что он их убил, — сказал Леви, глядя прямо перед собой. Спустя несколько часов после того, как стихла суматоха, вызванная смертью террористов и арестом Найла Доука, они вдвоем пили кофе в опустевшей комнате для совещаний. Леви опирался о стену, скрестив руки на груди, бумажный стаканчик стоял рядом с ним на подоконнике. — Они же так ничего и не сказали.

— Но могли бы сказать.

— Судя по так удачно появившимся камерам, ты подозревал, что он это сделает, — Леви посмотрел на Эрвина, сидящего на стуле напротив.

— Да. Но нужно было заставить его действовать быстрее, а значит, менее осторожно.

— То есть ты просто пожертвовал двумя жизнями ради того, чтобы доказать виновность Доука?

— Он бы все равно их убил. Так их смерть, по крайней мере, не была напрасной, — Эрвин выдержал тяжелый взгляд Леви.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Мы с Найлом когда-то были... друзьями. Я достаточно хорошо его знаю.

— А мне казалось, ты разбираешься в людях.

Эрвин пожал плечами.

— И этот опыт достался мне не просто так, а в том числе и в результате таких ошибок.

— И как же ваши пути разошлись? Ты увел у него подружку?

— Скорее, он увел у меня подружку. Это было...

— М-м, нет, не продолжай. Мне это не интересно. Лучше расскажи, зачем я отправлял Закклаю ту фигню про Гарета Уильямса?

— Дополнительный повод подозревать Доука. Это во-первых. Ну и еще кое-что. Позволь мне пока не говорить. Пока.

— Как хочешь, — Леви хмыкнул и отхлебнул кофе из стаканчика. — И все равно я не понимаю. Если ты и сказал Закклаю, что террористы готовы сдать Доука — как, черт возьми, об этом узнал сам Доук?

Эрвин улыбнулся.

— В военной разведке очень любят сплетни. 

— Мне сложно представить еще кого-то, кто додумался бы использовать даже _сплетни_ в своих целях. Это у мисс Ленц такой хороший слух? Мне стоит вести себя потише в твоем кабинете? 

— Это смотря какие цели ты будешь преследовать.

Леви покачал головой:

— Ладно, все это, конечно, здорово. Но мне еще гору бумаг заполнять, будь они прокляты.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

Погода стояла теплая, но не душная. Легкий ветер шуршал листьями кленов, росших вдоль аллеи парка, слышалось глухое воркование голубей и отдаленный шум с детской площадки. Эрвин после совещания планировал еще вернуться в офис и поработать, но Дот Пиксис нагнал его в коридоре и предложил прогуляться. 

Они медленно шли рядом, Пиксис курил, удерживая сигарету тремя пальцами и выпуская дым через ноздри.

— Ты все же добился ареста Найла.

— Да.

— Я так и думал, что не успокоишься, пока не доведешь это дело до конца.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Эрвин внимательно взглянул на Пиксиса, в голосе которого явно слышалось осуждение. Тот вздохнул, глубоко затянулся и наконец посмотрел на Эрвина.

— Скажи честно, это ведь и из-за Мари тоже?

Эрвин выждал короткую паузу, приводя мысли в порядок.

— Вы действительно считаете, что я могу добиваться чьего-то ареста только ради мелочной мести?

— Не знаю, сынок, не знаю. Вы ведь были друзьями. Я помню вас еще зелеными кадетами — ходили везде не разлей вода, по этому поводу даже шуточки в училище распускали. Да и ко мне вдвоем пришли — оба умные, целеустремленные, полные энтузиазма и желания изменить мир к лучшему. Я с трудом могу поверить, что Найл действительно способен на шантаж и убийство.

— Люди меняются. И не всегда к лучшему. Послушайте, Дот, — Эрвин остановился и придержал Пиксиса за локоть. — Если вы думаете, что я получаю удовольствие от того, что делаю… что мне пришлось сделать, вы ошибаетесь. Я с самого начала не держал на Найла зла — ведь не он увел у меня Мари, а она выбрала его. По доброй воле. Да, я чувствовал обиду, кто бы не чувствовал, но это была честная победа в честном сражении.

— Тогда почему вы перестали быть друзьями? — Дот Пиксис никогда не упускал деталей, и этому Эрвин в первую очередь старался научиться во время работы под его руководством.

— Это было решением Найла, — он вздохнул. — Я хотел, чтобы мы по-прежнему оставались друзьями и всячески давал ему это понять. Но он, видимо, решил, что после случившегося мы просто не можем продолжать общаться, как раньше.

Они снова медленно двинулись вдоль аллеи. Эрвин поднял голову, глядя на серо-голубое небо и покачивающиеся верхушки деревьев.

— А еще иногда мне кажется, что именно тогда Найл изменился. Будто завоевав благосклонность Мари, он открыл в себе какой-то азарт, какое-то стремление побеждать снова и снова. Но потом я напоминаю себе, что мир не крутится вокруг меня одного, — он коротко рассмеялся. Пиксис хмыкнул в усы.

— Может быть, что в твоих словах есть доля истины.

— Я хочу поговорить с ним.

— С Найлом?

— Да. 

— О чем?

— О том, во что он ввязался. Я не лелею надежду вернуть его на путь истинный, но вся эта история с международным терроризмом и биологическим оружием… как бы лучше сказать… не его масштаба.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Пиксис прищурился, глядя на него с любопытством.

— Мне кажется, он действует не один. Но это пока только догадки, и вы единственный, кому я доверяю достаточно, чтобы рассказать об этом.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Мы ведь были друзьями, — Эрвин вернул Пиксису его же слова. — И в добавок есть одна деталь в убийстве Гарета Уильямса, которая не дает мне покоя.

— То есть ты не до конца уверен, что убийца…

— Нет, заказчиком был Найл, в этом я уверен. Но вот способ убийства. Он слишком экстравагантный для Найла. Если бы он решил убить человека из корыстных мотивов, то сделал бы это просто и эффективно — к примеру, отравил. Но инсценировать удушение в процессе самоудовлетворения? Раздеть жертву, уместить в спортивную сумку, а сумку положить в ванную — не слишком ли много ненужных деталей, каждая из которых может привести к провалу?

Пиксис ничего не ответил, и Эрвин продолжил:

— Это придумал кто-то не совсем нормальный. Кто-то, кто ненавидит британскую разведку настолько сильно, что получает удовольствие от продумывания подобных издевательств. 

— Черт возьми, Эрвин. Если все действительно так, как ты говоришь, мы в полной жопе. Думаешь, сможешь узнать что-то у Найла?

— Буду пытаться. Кроме него у нас пока никого нет. Могу я рассчитывать на вашу поддержку, Дот?

— Посмотрим, Эрвин. Ты знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь, но все же не могу верить одним голословным утверждениям. И в этот раз я очень надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь.

— Хорошо. Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь в рамках закона и устава, — они дошли до конца аллеи и остановились. — О большем будем говорить тогда, когда — если — у тебя появятся доказательства.

— Спасибо. Я очень ценю это. Правда.

— Эрвин, — Пиксис положил руку ему на плечо и несколько секунд внимательно и серьезно всматривался в его лицо. — Когда я просил тебя быть осторожным на новой должности, я опасался только того, что происходит между вами с Найлом. Теперь же я прошу тебя быть в три раза осторожнее. Пообещай мне это.

— Обещаю, — тихо ответил Эрвин, так же серьезно глядя на Пиксиса.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Какого хера, Эрвин! Что это такое? — спустя несколько дней Леви ворвался в его кабинет в разгар рабочего дня и швырнул на стол какую-то бумагу. Эрвин поднял ее и быстро просмотрел.

— Похоже на приказ о твоем повышении.

— Я, блядь, и сам вижу, что это приказ о моем повышении. За что?

— Ты провел блестящую операцию, и генерал Закклай...

— Давай только без этого всего, — Леви наклонился, упираясь ладонями в край столешницы. — Я знаю, что это твоя инициатива. За что?

— Ты провел блестящую операцию, и генерал Закклай... — с нажимом повторил Эрвин, — ...не смог отказать мне в этой просьбе.

Леви бросил взгляд в сторону двери и понизил голос:

— Что ты ему за это пообещал?

— Что ты уничтожишь все доказательства убийства Гарета Уильямса и никогда не предашь эту информацию огласке.

— Но ведь нет никаких... — Леви запнулся, нахмурился, а затем фыркнул, закрыв лицо ладонью и опускаясь на стул. — Ты когда-нибудь доиграешься, Эрвин Смит, ты это знаешь?

Эрвин пожал плечами и промолчал. Леви серьезно посмотрел на него: 

— Только не говори мне, что тоже считаешь те мои действия правильными.

— Мне просто надоела эта путаница с вашим званием, капитан. Но это не только ради тебя — еще Ханджи очень не хотела получить взыскание за камеры на кухне, — спустя небольшую паузу он продолжил: — А если серьезно, Леви, то я не считаю заботу о близких людях чем-то, что заслуживает наказания. 

Леви разглядывал его несколько долгих секунд, и Эрвину внезапно стало жарко под этим пристальным, изучающим взглядом.

— Ну, и как мне тебя за это благодарить?

— Для начала угостить меня пивом? 

Леви казался удивленным.

— Я тебе отсосал, а ты предлагаешь угостить тебя пивом?

— Ты же сам обещал, помнишь? Тем более я сказал — для начала, — Эрвин наконец перестал сдерживать себя и улыбнулся.

Леви усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

— Уже, наверное, с десяток планов придумал?

— Это то, что у меня хорошо получается. Привыкай.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

— ... а она говорит: «Ну... это ради науки», — Эрвин развел руками, имитируя движение того, о ком рассказывал. Был вечер пятницы, рабочий день закончился, они с Леви сидели в «Оакс» и пили пиво, действительно хорошее пиво. 

Обычно на этом месте истории все смеялись, но Леви только молча смотрел на него, подперев голову ладонью и облокотившись рукой о стол. Его кружка все еще была на две трети полной. Эрвин виновато улыбнулся:

— Ты меня не слушаешь, да?

— Честно говоря, не слушаю, — признался Леви, и Эрвин мог его понять. Это была сложная неделя, и Леви наверняка с б _о_ льшим удовольствием поехал бы домой и выспался, а не сидел с ним в баре. — Не могу сосредоточиться, потому что постоянно думаю о том, как хочу расплатиться, отвезти тебя домой и трахнуть.

Эрвин сглотнул и машинально обернулся, чтобы понять, не услышал ли эти слова бармен — их столик был почти у барной стойки, а музыка играла не слишком громко. Но тот как раз куда-то отошел, и Эрвин снова повернулся к Леви.

— Что мешает?

— Да ничего, — Леви еще секунду смотрел на него, а затем полез в карман за бумажником.

В такси Эрвин отодвинулся от Леви как можно дальше, с силой вжимая ладони в сиденье, чтобы унять чертово зудящее на кончиках пальцев желание. Леви сидел со скрещенными на груди руками, и Эрвин задумался — не по той ли причине, что и он сам? Со стороны они, наверное, были похожи на друзей, которые болеют за разные футбольные команды и вдрызг рассорились во время очередного матча-противостояния. Таксист ни за что бы не догадался, что когда за ними захлопнулась дверь квартиры, Леви набросился на Эрвина, словно голодная собака на пищу, больно толкнув к стене и почти срывая с него одежду. Он двигался так стремительно, что Эрвину казалось, будто вокруг него бушует небольшое, но свирепое торнадо — неконтролируемое и очень возбужденное. Эрвин не ожидал такого напора и немного пришел в себя, когда его куртка и рубашка уже валялись на полу, а ремень брюк был расстегнут.

— Тише, Леви, я не собираюсь никуда сбегать.

— Заткнись и разувайся, — бросил тот, одновременно подталкивая Эрвина дальше по коридору.

Какими-то неуклюжими, сбивчивыми рывками они добрались до спальни, Леви толкнул его на кровать и подошел к столу, на ходу раздеваясь и отбрасывая в сторону уже сползшие вниз штаны.

— Нихера не вижу, — выругался он, включая настольную лампу. Выдвинул ящик, достал презервативы и смазку, вернулся к кровати. — Да разденься ты уже, господи! — сам он был в одной расстегнутой рубашке, и Эрвин с наслаждением скользнул взглядом по его груди, подтянутому животу и ниже, к полностью возбужденному члену, одновременно снимая с себя остатки одежды.

Леви растягивал его настолько быстро, насколько было возможно, чтобы не причинять боль. Ощущалось это не особо приятно, но от того, как Леви явно не терпелось, у Эрвина все плыло перед глазами. Когда тот вытащил пальцы и стал небольшими толчками протискивать в него член, Эрвин схватился рукой за деревянную спинку кровати и сам подался назад, а Леви прошипел где-то позади него:

— Блядь, Эрвин, ты пиздец какой узкий.

Они трахались, словно одержимые, Эрвин слышал шлепки бедер Леви о свою задницу, чувствовал, как сталкиваются друг с другом их мошонки при каждом толчке. Спинка кровати билась о стену, и Эрвин надеялся, что за ней не находится чья-то квартира. Леви шумно дышал в такт своим движениям, впиваясь пальцами в его бока. Эрвин предпочел бы другую позицию, ему отчаянно хотелось увидеть лицо Леви, когда тот кончит. Но пока что он решил позволить Леви действовать так, как тому хотелось.

Спустя какое-то время движения Леви стали медленными, но более размашистыми, и когда он замер, наклонившись и упираясь лбом в спину Эрвина, тот понял, что Леви кончил — без единого звука.

Эрвин медленно опустился на кровать, Леви растянулся на нем сверху, и они долго лежали в тишине, пока Леви наконец не поднялся, выходя из него.

— Блядь, — он издал хриплый смешок, и Эрвин повернул голову в сторону.

— Что такое?

— Резинка порвалась. Извини.

Эрвин услышал, как что-то шлепнулось на пол рядом с кроватью.

— Ничего.

— Когда ты проверялся в последний раз?

— Два месяца назад, во время перевода.

— Спал с кем-то после этого?

Голос Леви прозвучал непринужденно, и Эрвин усмехнулся. Оригинальный способ узнать, есть ли у него кто-то.

— Нет. А ты?

— На прошлой неделе, — после паузы Леви уточнил: — Проверялся в смысле.

Эрвин вздохнул. Леви встал с кровати, вышел из комнаты и спустя минуту вернулся со стаканом воды. Он все еще так и не снял рубашку, и Эрвин мысленно благодарил за это случай, судьбу, небеса, самого Леви или черт его знает, кто был за это ответственен.

— Воды хочешь? — Леви протянул стакан, и Эрвин сел, принимая его и делая пару глотков. Затем отставил на прикроватную тумбочку и потянул Леви на себя за полу рубашки.

— Иди сюда, — Леви опустился к нему на колени, и Эрвин обхватил его рукой, укладывая на спину и нависая сверху. Его собственный член все еще стоял, требуя внимания.

— Чего ты хочешь, Эрвин? — спросил Леви низким голосом. Эрвин провел ладонями по его груди, распахивая рубашку, задевая пальцами соски, пробегаясь пальцами по ребрам.

— Тебя.

— Ну так трахни меня, — Леви шире развел согнутые в коленях ноги в стороны. 

Эрвин взял с тумбочки смазку и выдавил на ладонь, размазывая и согревая. Леви хотел было подняться и перевернуться, но Эрвин удержал его, прижав к кровати чистой рукой.

— Нет.

Он наклонился, прикасаясь губами к коже Леви в области солнечного сплетения, скользнул выше, наконец добираясь до чертовой сводящей его с ума ямки между ключицами. Зарылся в нее носом, затем провел языком, продолжая это движение вдоль ключицы. Леви под ним замер, а когда Эрвин это заметил и тоже остановился, положил ладони ему на плечи и спросил:

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — его голос звучал настороженно. Эрвин обхватил левой рукой его запястья — сначала одно, потом второе, — и медленно поднял их вверх, заводя Леви за голову. Прочертил языком дорожку вдоль его шеи к уху.

— Потому что хочу, — сказал он, задевая губами изгибы ушной раковины. — Хочу тебя, — и в этот момент почувствовал, как дернулся в ответ на его слова член Леви, зажатый между их животами.

Он потянулся правой ладонью вниз, сжимая мошонку Леви, размазывая скользкий гель, поглаживая пальцами чувствительное местечко за ней.

— Ну же, давай, — поторопил его Леви, подаваясь бедрами вверх. — Трахни меня.

— Обязательно, Леви, обязательно.

Он продолжал кружить пальцами вокруг мышц ануса, дразня и щекоча, вставляя палец не больше, чем на одну фалангу, прижимая основанием ладони мошонку, покусывая кожу на шее Леви, пока не почувствовал, что член того твердеет и все чаще подрагивает в ответ на его действия. Тогда он ввел полностью один палец, двигая им внутри, нащупывая бугорок простаты. Леви выгнулся под ним и сдавленно зашипел:

— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься. Вставь мне уже.

Но Эрвин только добавил второй палец и накрыл губы Леви своими, целуя сразу глубоко и тягуче, исследуя языком его рот и продолжая удерживать руки Леви у того над головой. Когда стало не хватать воздуха, а он двигал внутри Леви уже тремя пальцами, Эрвин наконец отстранился. Глаза Леви лихорадочно блестели в мягком желтоватом свете настольной лампы, бледные губы покраснели и припухли. Идеально. Именно так Эрвин и представлял его в своих фантазиях.

Он сел между ног Леви, выдавил еще немного смазки, размазав ее по своему члену, и приставил головку к приоткрытым мышцам входа. Обхватил второй рукой согнутую ногу Леви, медленно подаваясь вперед. Войдя почти на треть, Эрвин снова навис над Леви, опираясь ладонями о кровать и продолжая одним плавным движением погружаться в сводящий с ума жар его тела. Леви шире распахнул глаза, и Эрвин улыбнулся, глядя прямо на него.

— Это... немного... пугает. Эрвин, — выдавил Леви глухим голосом, и Эрвин не понял, что именно тот имеет в виду.

Он вошел до конца и сразу же начал обратное движение, выходя почти на всю длину. Леви вцепился в его плечи и забросил ноги на спину. Эрвин двигался медленно, почти незаметно наращивая темп, наслаждаясь ощущениями и видом того, как Леви кусает губы, пытаясь сдержать стоны. Потянувшись вниз, обхватил ладонью его твердый член, повторяя ритм своих движений. Леви шумно выдохнул. Эрвин видел, как медленно и неотвратимо ломается его самоконтроль, как он начинает нетерпеливо и сбивчиво подаваться вперед, как сжимает бедрами бока Эрвина, как он в какой-то момент закрыл глаза и задышал через рот. Эрвин немного изменил угол движений, и Леви застонал, запрокидывая голову назад. Чувствуя, что тому осталось уже недолго, Эрвин ускорился, толкаясь более резко и отрывисто. Леви накрыл лицо ладонью, невнятно пробормотав «Эрвин». Не останавливаясь, Эрвин убрал его руку и спустя несколько секунд почувствовал, как член Леви в его ладони начал пульсировать. 

Леви распахнул глаза и замер, глядя куда-то вверх. Казалось, что в этот момент его нет в этой комнате, в этом городе, на этой планете. Эрвин жадно впился взглядом в его лицо. Леви был в каком-то другом мире, и Эрвин не знал, что он там видит или чувствует. 

Эрвин замер, пока не почувствовал, что горячая густая сперма больше не выплескивается на его пальцы и их животы. Леви моргнул и вдохнул, приходя в себя, и Эрвин понял, что до этого тоже не дышал. Он уперся ладонями в кровать и в десяток размашистых резких толчков довел себя до разрядки, застонав и уткнувшись Леви в плечо. Когда послеоргазменные судороги закончились, он опустился рядом с Леви на кровать и перевернулся на спину.

— Ты ненормальный, Эрвин, — сказал Леви после нескольких минут молчания.

— М-м? Почему?

— Я тебе что, мальчишка какой-то, кончать по два раза за час?

— Завтра выходной.

— Так себе оправдание.  


══○◊○══○◊○═══

Когда Эрвин проснулся, солнце уже вовсю светило в окно. Его лучи пробивались сквозь неплотно закрытые занавески и падали на пол яркими косыми полосами, медленно подбирающимися к кровати. Часов одиннадцать, не раньше, подумал Эрвин. Он потянулся, чувствуя, как тело наполняет приятная истома. Но голова была тяжелой — он давно столько не спал, отвык. Повернувшись набок, он посмотрел на Леви, который, судя по всему, еще спал, лежа на животе лицом к нему и обнимая подушку обеими руками. Видеть его таким расслабленным было непривычно, и Эрвин потянулся к его лицу, но Леви приоткрыл один глаз.

— Не вздумай меня трогать, — фраза прозвучала так резко и враждебно, что Эрвин тут же замер, поднятая рука так и повисла в воздухе, — пока не сходишь в душ, — Леви закрыл глаз, а затем добавил: — Никогда.

Эрвин улыбнулся. Как у Леви получилось произнести «никогда» так, чтобы это прозвучало обещанием?

— Полотенца в шкафу на верхней полке, — пробормотал Леви, а затем вытащил из-под себя подушку и накрылся ею с головой, ясно давая понять, что вставать пока что не намерен.


	4. Эпилог

Эрвин вернулся домой за полночь. Квартира встретила его тишиной и темным коридором. Он разулся, прошел в спальню и, не включая свет, скинул одежду на стоящее у стены кресло. Затем лег в постель с тихим вздохом облегчения. У него был долгий, очень долгий и трудный день.

— От тебя так несет женскими духами, что у меня в носу щиплет.

— Не спишь, значит, — Эрвин улыбнулся в темноту и закинул руку на вторую половину кровати, подтягивая Леви ближе к себе.

— Спал, пока ты не начал топать, как стадо слонов, — недовольно пробурчал тот, поворачиваясь на спину. Сонный Леви был ворчливым и вечно недовольным засранцем — еще больше, чем не сонный. Но Эрвину он до странности нравился именно в эти моменты. — Опять встречался с этой женщиной? Как там ее... Эмир?

— Имир. Да, ужинали в ресторане.

— Что-то узнал?

— Нет, — Эрвин негромко вздохнул. — Только то, что мы и так знали. Она хорошо умеет оберегать свои секреты.

— Ну и пусть катится со своими секретами на все четыре стороны. Обойдемся.

— Я уверен, что она знает, где Криста. И я сделаю все, чтобы это выяснить.

— Будешь продолжать с ней ужинать, да? Или вы уже не только ужинаете?

— Леви, ты зря ревнуешь. Разве за полтора года я тебе хоть раз лгал?

— Кроме того случая на корпоративе, когда подсунул мне омерзительное сырое мясо?

— Кроме того случая на корпоративе, когда подсунул тебе изумительные канапе с говяжьим тар-таром.

— Нет, не лгал.

— И не собираюсь начинать.

— Ладно, — Леви отвернулся, натягивая простынь на плечо. Эрвин прижался к нему сзади, утыкаясь носом в макушку и вдыхая его запах.

Их сумасшедшие рабочие графики оставляли так мало времени, чтобы побыть вдвоем. Они уже полгода жили вместе, но Эрвин все равно порой чувствовал, как скучает по Леви.

— Блин, дай поспать. Я вымотался за день, как собака. И сходи в душ, ради всего святого, а то и простыни провоняют этой мерзостью.

Эрвин вздохнул, поцеловал Леви куда-то за ухо и поднялся с кровати.

— Не откажусь, если ты составишь мне компанию.

— Поднять меня сейчас сможет только дьявол, — пробормотал Леви куда-то в подушку.

Эрвин улыбнулся и пошел в ванную. Когда он уже взялся за вентиль, собираясь включить воду, дверь с тихим скрипом открылась.


End file.
